Shield of Love
by Princess Illina
Summary: When Ruka is pursued endlessly by Hunters, Akatsuki is appointed her personal bodyguard, as Ruka is descended from a Pureblood. What they never expected is the love it would bring them, and how they'd bring peace to 3 warring factions. AkatRuka AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: don't own the characters. **

**

* * *

**

Ruka shivered as the wind blew more strongly, whipping up her brown shoulder-length hair. Her thin garments did nothing to protect her from the chill. Pulling her thin, blood-stained blue shawl around her more tightly, she huddled in on herself and plodded on alone down the cold, lonely street.

At the tender age of just seven, she was an orphan now, alone and helpless. Only minutes ago, she had witnessed with her own eyes the death of both her beloved parents at the hands of a hunter, who had taken them all by surprise. Her father, her own father, had perished in an attempt to protect her, giving her time to flee. Not that she knew where she was. This part of the street was completely unfamiliar to her.

Sobbing until her nose was so clogged up that she could barely breathe, she plodded on, trembling with fear and cold from head to toe.

Behind her, a sudden BANG rang out, joined by a vicious, sharp pain in her left shoulder. Ruka cried out with terror as her blood ran down, dying the pavement with scarlet liquid. Unable to maintain her balance, she toppled down heavily, clutching her wounded shoulder.

"It's over. Crying and running won't help you now."

"Nooo!" Ruka cried, as the tall, burly form of her parents' murderer towered over her, a gun in his hand. He did not appear to be in a rush to finish her off. "Leave…"

There was a sudden, swift movement, and then incredibly, the hunter's hand and gun were on fire, glowing brilliantly. He cried out in pain and shock, and immediately recoiled, clutching his burning hand.

Ruka's rescuer did not hesitate. As the hunter continued to scream in agony, trying in vain to put out the flames, Ruka's unknown savior grabbed her by the arm, yanked her up, and fled with her.

"This way!" As they neared a dark ally, he promptly swerved to the left, pulling her along with him. Taken by surprise, Ruka tripped heavily.

"Sorry." Her rescuer hastily bent down, checking her closely. "Did that hunter shoot your shoulder?"

Sniffing, Ruka nodded miserably.

"It's OK. You're safe now. Let me handle that shoulder of yours." He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, which begin to glow a bright purple, dispelling the pain slowly. Within minutes, Ruka could no longer feel the ache, though her shoulder remained stiff and tender.

"Is that better now?"

"Mmm," Ruka mumbled, still shivering with fear. "Thank you." Curiously, she looked up, and found herself looking into a pair of large, reddish-brown eyes, now studying her with the same curiosity. Filled with a mixture of both terror and relief, Ruka threw herself into his arms, clinging on as if she would never let go. He made no effort to pull away, but wrapped his own arms around her protectively.

"What's your name?" he enquired gently.

"Ruka Souen."

"You're of the Souen family?"

"Y-yes. Who are you?"

For a moment, he looked as if he had no intention of answering. Then, he finally opened his mouth again and replied, "Akatsuki."

**Please review and tell me what you honestly think. All constructive criticism is most welcome; please don't refrain from pointing out errors etc. Thank you. **


	2. New Family

Upon hearing Ruka had no more parents or home to go to, Akatsuki escorted Ruka to a large, white house not too far from the streets. Ruka looked up and gazed with awe at the huge mansion, wondering who lived in such a place. The house had three storey's at least, and the garden itself seemed almost as large as the house. Timidly, Ruka looked up and enquired, "Who lives here? What place is this?"

"This is the Touya residence," Akatsuki replied. "Rima Touya's about your age, I think. She would make a good friend for you. What's your age?"

"Seven."

"Hmm. So, you're just a year older than Rima, then."

"But why have you taken me here?" Ruka enquired.

"To see if they'll let you live with them. You can't be alone at this age, Ruka-san. The Touyas are good folk; I think you'll like them easily. Besides, they've always wanted another daughter. Shall we go in?"

"Thank you, Akatsuki-san. You've been very kind."

Akatsuki gave a nod. "No problem. Come on." He took her wrist and led her up the garden path to the front door, pressing the doorbell with his free hand.

The door was opened by a young maid, clad in a dress and apron of black and white. Upon seeing Akatsuki, her face broke into a smile.

"Good evening, Akatsuki-san. Your coming is most unexpected. Have you come to see Rima-san? Senri-san is here as well. Please, do come in."

"Thanks. Ruka, it's OK," Akatsuki said, noticing the way she held back. "It's safe here. The hunter won't come for you anymore."

Ruka gave a timid nod and followed Akatsuki into the house. The maid had stridden ahead of them and was calling for the Touyas and Senri. Before long, several people emerged. The girl who Akatsuki introduced as Rima Touya was slightly shorter than Ruka, with brown hair tied back into two ponytails, and light blue eyes. A red-haired, blue-eyed boy her age stood next to her, watching Ruka curiously. Swallowing her grief and nervousness, Ruka nodded a greeting.

"Ruka, you wait here with Senri and Rima. I'll need to speak with Touya-san about you. Rima, Senri, can you two take care of Ruka for a while? Her family was destroyed by a bad hunter."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm sorry for what happened," Rima said quietly, also watching Ruka curiously. "Ruka-san, is it?"

"Yes?"

"Come with me. I'll show you where you can change out of your things. The smell of your blood is already starting to excite us. Senri, would you mind getting her something to eat and drink?" Rima led Ruka away upstairs, while Senri disappeared into the kitchen. Akatsuki was already nowhere to be seen.

What passed between Rima's parents and Akatsuki, Ruka never knew. All she knew was that things were settled quickly enough. In less than half an hour, Rima's parents had come to a formal decision to adopt Ruka as their own child.

**Ok, yup, I know this chapter's boring, but it will get better soon, so please bear with this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate that!  
**


	3. Bodyguard

Ruka lived in the Touya household for the next seven years as one of the family. Rima proved to be a good sister, companionable, pleasant, friendly, though somewhat short-tempered and lazy at times. Ruka herself was not short of companions, for Rima had many friends who often came over to her house for studies. Amongst them was 14-year-old Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki's cousin, a good-looking youth with wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Senri Shiki, Rima's closest friend and fellow model, was a regular comer, and Ruka learned to like him, despite his lazy, carefree nature. Then there was Takuma Ichijo, a handsome gold-haired, green-eyed youth a year older than Ruka. Now and then, Kaname Kuran, a startlingly handsome and powerful pureblood would come along as well, accompanied by Seiren, his unofficial female bodyguard. Around Kaname's age, she was tall and slim, with shortish silvery-grey hair and a rather quiet, serious nature.

Ruka never lost the chance to see Akatsuki now and then, whenever he came over. Now 15 years of age, just a year older than Ruka, Akatsuki had grown into a tall, lean, muscular, exceedingly handsome youth with orangey-brown hair, reddish-brown eyes and strong, well-defined features. A silver piercing adorned his left ear. However, his visits were uncommon; Ruka did not see him as often as she wished. Despite his laid-back, uninterested attitude, Akatsuki was always courteous and gentle with her, and Ruka never once forgot how he had saved her life.

It was that year that Rima's parents announced that they were to send Rima and Ruka over to the Cross Institute, run by Kaien Cross, an ex-hunter. The thought of going to a school run by a hunter was most terrifying to Ruka, who had lost both her parents to that kind. Unable to form a reply, Ruka fled to her room, struggling to hold back her tears. The nightmare had never left her; even now, she could not look back on that horrifying day without a tremendous amount of pain.

"Ruka? Are you alright? Can I come in?"

Rima. Wiping her teary eyes, Ruka managed to call out a reply, somewhat feebly. Not wishing to show her weakness, Ruka stammered out that she intended to go out for a while, before opening her window and climbing down the vines which crept up the wall, not wishing to face Rima or anyone else.

Alone and miserable, Ruka headed out to the nearby streets, where she usually hung out. She took no joy whatsoever in the stalls set up neatly, where she frequently bought her stuff. Retreating into a dark ally, she slumped down against the wall and buried her face in her hands.

After what seemed like a really long time, she became aware that two people were scrutinizing her closely, just several feet away from her. Her head jerking up with shock, Ruka returned the gaze, brown eyes narrowed suspiciously. It was blindingly obvious they were not there just to eye her. Rising to her feet, she turned to run.

"That's her, isn't it? The remaining Souen girl?"

"It is! Get her! She mustn't get away this time!"

Ruka gasped with panic and ran as fast as her feet would permit. The two hunters gave chase, whipping out their guns as they ran. Ruka automatically shielded her head with her hands as a gunshot exploded behind, narrowly missing her by inches. Wishing with all her heart that she had not left Rima's house, she ran on and on until her feet threatened to give way beneath her.

"Ruka!"

Ruka gave a squeal of shock as she almost collided into a familiar figure, tall and handsome, with orangey-brown hair and an unbuttoned overcoat. Exhausted, she half-fell into Akatsuki's arms, clinging onto him desperately.

"Kain-san, they're after me…"

Holding onto her with one arm, Akatsuki extended his free hand in the direction behind Ruka, releasing several fireballs at top speed. Fire immediately flared up, forming a barrier for the hunters. Seeing how exhausted Ruka was now, Akatsuki scooped her up in her arms efficiently and fled. He did not stop running until they were outside Rima's house.

"What were you thinking, going out alone?" Akatsuki demanded, lowering Ruka carefully.

"Kain-san! I – I just needed t –time alone."

"Time alone?" Akatsuki almost shouted. "You could have spent it in Rima's garden. What possessed you to leave her house alone, when you know hunters were after you?"

"I didn't know!" Ruka protested. "Kain-san…" The words trailed off weakly as her head spun violently, and her legs gave way.

With a sigh, Akatsuki lifted her up again in his arms and carried her into Rima's house. He did not stop to greet anyone, but carried Ruka straight upstairs until she was in her room. Placing her onto a stool, he knelt before her, frowning.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Ruka whispered.

"I happened to come here, intending to meet you. Rima told me you wanted to go out for a while. I guessed you'd be there, since you always like hanging out in that street. But never mind that. Did they hurt you?"

"No. Because of you, they didn't. I'm sorry; I'm always dragging you into trouble."

"No need to apologize," Akatsuki replied gruffly.

"I'm sorry, Kain-san," Ruka repeated, as if she hadn't heard him. Tears of confusion spilled from her eyes before she could hold them back, and she broke into violent weeping.

Akatsuki wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. However, respect for her held him back. After all, they barely knew each other; he hardly thought she would take well to such a gesture. But her sobbing grew more and more violent, and Akatsuki saw no point in holding back. Somewhat awkwardly, he moved forward and gave her a gentle hug, careful not to make it too forceful. Ruka clutched the front of his shirt desperately, soaking it with her tears. It took her a very long time to calm down.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Akatsuki said softly. "I didn't mean to be angry at you; I was just worried you would get hurt or killed. From what I heard, you haven't fully developed your powers yet. Could you just make it a point not to go out alone again?"

"Why would you care?" Ruka sniffed.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Akatsuki responded. "Friends look out for each other. Need you ask such a question? Now, just stay here a while, and don't leave. I'll go talk to Touya-san for a while." Akatsuki released Ruka and strode over to the door with his long legs.

"Thank you, Kain-san."

"You're welcome."

As Akatsuki vanished downstairs, Ruka busied herself with wiping her swollen eyes and red face. Akatsuki's kindness overwhelmed her; she'd never be able to pay him back. How she wished she could do something for him instead of just being the perpetual damsel-in-distress who needed saving all the time. It shamed her, but there was probably little could do; Akatsuki had been right to say her powers were still far from developed.

Someone knocked on the door politely. Ruka rose and went to open it herself. Rima's mother stood there alone. Hastily gathering her manners, Ruka pushed the door open further and offered her a seat.

"No thanks, Ruka. That's fine. I just need to give you some quick news."

"News?"

Rima's mother smiled slightly. "Yes. Akatsuki has just told me how you've been pursued by hunters twice or thrice now. It's pretty obvious you'll never be able to go out alone again without being in danger. So, Akatsuki has offered to be your personal bodyguard. If you don't have objections."

"What?" Never before had Ruka received such startling news. "My bodyguard?! Is he even being serious?"

"I've never seen a more serious person than him," came the reply. "Anything wrong with it, Ruka? You don't like Akatsuki? You think he's unsuitable?"

Ruka could not even frame a reply to this question.

"Not true. Though he hasn't quite put them to use yet, Akatsuki does have the skills necessary to guard someone. Not only can he summon and control fire; he's exceedingly capable of using body combat and weaponry as well. Satisfied?"

"But, how can I impose on him like that?" Ruka gasped. "He's already saved me twice; I don't want to burden him and put his life in danger like that."

"He's the one who offered to be your guard," Rima's mother reminded her. "I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Do you accept or not?"

Ruka swallowed nervously. She could hardly say 'yes'; she knew she would not be able to bear it or forgive herself if anything happened to Akatsuki because of her. But at the same time, she wanted to say 'yes'. Oh, how badly she wanted to accept it, and have a loyal, brave, kind-hearted companion by her side to protect her always!

"Ruka?"

"Is Kain-san willing?"

"I could tell he wanted you to say yes. I think that would make him very happy."

Finally reaching a decision, Ruka managed to reply, "Then I accept."

**To all my reviewers, I'd like to say a huge "THANK YOU" for all your encouragement and compliments. Silver Vergan, a special THANKS to you for all your faithful PM-ing and aid! I really appreciate all that help!**


	4. Odd Newcomer

Three years passed without much drama for Ruka and Akatsuki. Akatsuki did prove to be a good bodyguard indeed, with surprising skills Ruka never realized he possessed. He seldom left her side, but always remained close to her, his eyes perpetually taking in every detail around them, even in class. It became his custom to constantly wear a long black cloak on his shoulders whenever he and Ruka left the school grounds. Ruka soon learned that this cloak actually hid a belt with a knife and long sword sheathed in it. The sword was no ordinary blade, but one which could deflect and destroy anti-vampire weapons.

Kaname Kuran, President of the Night Class at the Cross Institute, made arrangements so that Ruka and her roommate Rima slept in a room just across from Akatsuki and his cousin Hanabusa in the day. Akatsuki, naturally a light sleeper, did not seem to sleep much at all, but frequently patrolled the corridors while Ruka slept, as if expecting hunters to follow Ruka right into the Moon Dorms. She often wondered if Akatsuki was overdoing things.

That night, the Night Class was buzzing with anticipation. Kaien Cross, the Chairman, had announced that a new student was to join the Night Class. Hanabusa, who had apparently caught a glimpse of the girl already, declared that she was about the most beautiful person anyone had seen.

The door opened, and someone peeked in her head hesitantly. Kaname rose from his seat, and, watched closely by Seiren, walked over calmly, a book still in his hand.

"Ah, so the newcomer has come. You are Akemi Shiga-san?"

"Yes." The speaker's voice was sweet and silvery, like the faint tinkling of melodious bells. "You must be Kaname-sama, President of the Night Class? An honor to meet you. I am most privileged to be able to meet a Pureblood." Akemi dropped a polite, well-practiced curtsy.

She was, indeed, the most beautiful thing anyone in the Night Class had seen. Her beauty outshone the moon and stars, and was of the kind one only saw in dreams. Her long, hair was black and lustrous, so dark that no light seemed to touch it, and her wide, almond-shaped eyes matched the colour of the sea at summer. Her skin was pale and crystal-clear and her features well-defined and lovely. In one word, she was perfect.

"Greetings, Night Class. I am Akemi Shiga. Nice to meet you all." She turned a charming smile on her fellow students, inclining her head slightly.

Takuma stood up and begin the formal introductions. "Pleasure to meet you, Akemi-san. Welcome to Cross Institute. I am Takuma Ichijou, Vice President of the Night Class. This is Seiren, Rima Touya, Senri Shiki, Hanabusa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen. We are all most honoured to make your acquaintance."

"Souen?" Akemi's eyes rose dramatically. "Well, that is most…interesting. Ruka." Akemi turned a peculiar glance on Ruka, who narrowed her brown eyes slightly. "Sitting with Akatsuki? One of the Kain family?"

"I'm her guard," Akatsuki replied firmly, annoyed by her ill manners.

Akemi's red lips lifted in what might have been an attempt to smile. "_You, _Akatsuki-kun? Her _guard_?"

"Akatsuki-_kun_?" Hanabusa muttered to no-one in particular. "Since when has she been so friendly with my cousin?"

In his usual efficient way, Kaname took charge, clearly sensing the building tension. "Come now, Akemi-san. Please sit. Yagari-sensei will be here soon for our ethics class."

"Of course, Kaname-sama. Pardon my ill manners. I think I may take some time to familiarize myself with your ways here." Akemi descended the steps and placed herself gracefully on a chair just behind Akatsuki and Ruka.

"What is up with _her_?" Ruka muttered to Akatsuki, cupping a hand around her mouth.

Akatsuki had paled slightly, looking somewhat disconcerted. "Let's just say that the Shiga family has been a long-time friend of the Kain family."

"And where do the Souens fit in, then?"

"Now's not the time to talk about this," Akatsuki hissed. "Some things are best left unsaid for the moment. Whatever it is, you can trust me to protect you. I won't betray you."

"I know that," Ruka whispered back, wondering why he would talk of betrayal when he had been her most loyal friend.

"Just keep away from her," Akatsuki whispered back. "And don't ask why now. There are good reasons for it, OK?"

"Right." Ruka managed to restrain herself from looking back at the enigmatic newcomer. Still, despite looking straight ahead, she sensed Akemi ogling Akatsuki from behind. A strange sense of jealousy and rage overtook her; ridiculous, really. Why should she care if Akemi already had a major crush on Akatsuki? Many girls did.

But even as Yagari arrived at last for their ethics lesson, Ruka still sensed Akemi's eyes on her and Akatsuki, and knew for a fact that they were bound to embark on a most peculiar and dangerous journey together.

**Yeah! One chapter down again! Thank you so much to all my reviewers; you've all been truly great and supportive! **


	5. Suspicions

"Akatsuki, I need to go out for a while to buy some stuff."

"Of course, Ruka-sama. Just give me five minutes."

Standing outside Akatsuki's room, Ruka heaved a huge sigh. Akatsuki's moments of formality with her were exceedingly annoying. "How many times have I told you _not_ to call me Ruka-_sama_, Kain-san?"

"You just called me Kain-san again," he retorted from inside. "You know, your formality with me can really drive me up the wall at times."

"I could say the same thing."

Akatsuki emerged at last, with his dark cloak and weapons. "Let's go, Ruka," was all he said.

Ruka managed a smile. "Much better now, Akatsuki."

With Akatsuki walking close behind her like a shadow, Ruka headed off to the street shops. Not the most ostentatious of spenders, she only purchased several casual shirts and dresses. They were just about to head off to a nearby stall to get some snacks, when Akatsuki elbowed Ruka subtly.

"What?" she hissed.

"Run."

"What?"

"Run!" Akatsuki grabbed Ruka by the arm and fled. All over, people were staring at them with overt surprise.

"Akatsuki, what's go…"

"Hunters!" he snapped. "I saw them aiming weapons at you! We should never…"

A single gunshot rang out dangerously close, breaking a huge tree branch above their heads. Ruka gave a squeal of terror; Akatsuki automatically shielded Ruka with his body, shoving her to one side, just seconds before the branch came crashing down.

"This way!" Akatsuki roared, pulling Ruka abruptly to the left, into a dark, narrow passageway between two brick walls. Ruka cried out with pain as a sharp metal protrusion slashed her forearm, drawing blood. Inwardly, she thought, _I've never thought how lucky we are to possess abnormal healing abilities! _

But that was not the end of her troubles. As her wound closed up at top speed, the sight of blood and death passed before her terrified eyes. Whimpering in a way that immediately made her ashamed, she half-fell so suddenly that she nearly dragged Akatsuki down with her.

"I can't…go on. Too much death and blood…"

Akatsuki swore in a rare manner, and hastily grabbed Ruka around the waist. Hoisting her over his shoulder like a sack of vegetables, he ran on, one hand moving towards his sword.

"I think we lost them…"

A sudden movement near Akatsuki, and then a masked hunter leaped out, gun in hand. Akatsuki whipped out his sword in a flash and slashed violently at the gun, breaking it into two or three broken pieces. As the hunter instinctively recoiled, Akatsuki thrust his hand forward again, burning the hunter's hand with his fire.

"Ahhh!" The hunter yelled aloud with agony, flapping his hand about wildly, like a chicken trying to fly. "Y-you b…"

Still holding on to Ruka, Akatsuki somehow managed to hold her safe and maintain his balance at the same time while lashing out a long, powerful leg at the hunter. The hunter went flying backwards, crashing heavily into yet another hunter who was now running up to them. Seizing the opportunity, Akatsuki turned and charged down the street like the wind, drawing even more attention from the surprised onlookers. Some laughed, some frowned, others pointed fingers at him and muttered 'uncivilized' and 'wild'.

Before long, they were finally back at the school grounds. Akatsuki slowed down and lowered Ruka, checking her for injuries. Though she was pale and shaking, she seemed whole enough. Akatsuki let out a sigh of relief.

"Why?" Ruka muttered, wiping away a tear. "Why me? Why can't they just leave you and me alone?"

"They're hunters. It's what they do," Akatsuki muttered in reply, holding Ruka against him. "But still, things are getting way too fishy. It's uncanny that those hunters would just keep pursuing you like that. Why would _you_ be on their list to be exterminated? Have you done something terrible in the past? Something that threatened humans?"

"Course not!" Ruka retorted, sounding like her normal self again.

Akatsuki frowned, thinking hard. "More than that, how is it that they _always _seem to know where to find you? This is the third time they've been after you, if my mind serves me correctly. It's uncanny, how they always keep popping up wherever you go. It's no longer pure coincidence."

"Does this have something to do with the Kain and Shiga families? And Akemi-san?"

Akatsuki stiffened, suddenly going white-faced. "Like I said, some things are best left unsaid. If you knew, you wouldn't want me around you anymore."

"Akatsuki! How can you say that?" Ruka demanded. "You've been my truest friend all these years. You speak such nonsense to my face now! I _want_ you around me." She laid a hand on Akatsuki's shoulder.

Akatsuki immediately flinched away as if Ruka had struck him violently. Ruka automatically snatched her hand away, blinking with surprise. Carefully, she enquired, "Did I say or do something to offend you?"

"No, no. It's nothing, Ruka. Forget it. Just take my advice and stay away from Akemi. And don't go anywhere alone, even on the school grounds."

**Oooh, I'm updating faster than ever, eh? Just wanna finish as much as possible before the middle/end of February. **

**To all my lovely reviewers, thank you! I seriously love your reviews and compliments! I'm glad you guys like this. **


	6. Comforter in the Dark

Much to the dismay of Ruka, Rima told her the next day that she and Senri would be out of the Institute for an entire week due to some modeling business. So far, Akatsuki had agreed to remain in his own room while Ruka slept only on the condition that Rima was in there with her. If not, then he, Akatsuki, would remain directly outside the door. No amount of arguing could change his stubborn mind. After all, he argued, he _was _her bodyguard still, and would do whatever it took to keep her safe. The thought of him standing or lying asleep just outside was extremely uncomfortable for Ruka; she could not help feeling that she was cruelly depriving him of his sleep. After all, what danger could befall her in her own room? There was hardly a chance that the hunters would come this far to kill her.

She had thought to keep quiet about it, but Akatsuki seemed to have ears everywhere, and found out anyway that Rima would be absent for several days. Turning a deaf ear to Ruka's protests that Akatsuki needed sleep himself, Akatsuki calmly announced that he would sleep just outside her door until Rima returned.

"There's no need, Akatsuki!" Ruka repeated for the fifth time. "Surely you don't actually the hunters are going to come right up to my room and assassinate me?"

"Who knows?" Akatsuki shrugged casually. "I'm not taking chances. You hired me as your bodyguard, after all."

"I _accepted _you as my bodyguard," Ruka corrected primly. "I can hardly say I _hired _you. You were the one who offered to guard me, and then you wouldn't accept any money whatsoever for your services. Seriously, Akatsuki, don't bother with sleeping outside. I'll be fine."

"Perhaps I should arrange for Seiren to sleep in your room for the moment. I think I'll go and ask Kaname-sama now if he can spare her for a week."

"Don't you dare!" Ruka grumbled, grabbing Akatsuki's lean arm firmly. "Don't you go round embarrassing me like that!"

"So, it's back to option number one? Well, that's fine with me. I'll just be outside your room if you need me."

No use arguing. Akatsuki folded his arms across his chest, and Ruka wisely shut her mouth.

Class went on as usual in the evening and night. Akemi did not desist from eyeing Ruka and Akatsuki again, for the umpteenth time, much to their utter discomfort. As Ruka said, she almost looked like a hungry lioness eager to pounce on its prey, but still held back because the time was not right. Ruka suspected her peculiar, disturbing demeanor was somehow related to the Kain and Shiga families, but she nevertheless respected Akatsuki's wish to keep quiet about it.

The sun rose hours later, drawing on yawns and sleepiness from the Night Class. Akatsuki escorted Ruka all the way back to her room, and then entered, looking around for intruders. Ruka sighed with irritation. As usual, Akatsuki was carrying it too far. Did he _really _believe that danger was Ruka's sole companion?

"All clear," Akatsuki announced at last. "Good morning, Ruka. Sleep well. I'll just be outside."

"I'll be fine," Ruka grumbled impatiently, literally shoving Akatsuki outside so she could change into her nightgown. "Good morning, Akatsuki." Ruka shut the door firmly behind him. She quickly stripped off her rose-pink dress and slipped on her white silk nightgown. Her bed seemed so tempting, so welcoming. Within minutes, Ruka was asleep.

Outside, Akatsuki lay on the ground against the wall, a blanket over him. He thought he would fall asleep soon, but instead, he lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling. All his thoughts were fixed solely on Ruka, the girl he had offered to guard. Wide brown eyes, high, delicate cheekbones, long brown hair, a beautiful, attractive face…he could memorize every feature. Oh, how he wished he were female instead of male, so that he might share the room with her and keep a constant eye on her. Lying outside her room did not satisfy him. Danger might enter through the window, whether it was bolted or not, and he wouldn't even know until it was too late.

Half an hour passed. One hour. Two hours. Akatsuki could not seem to sleep, no matter how much he tossed and turned. Perhaps it was just as well he couldn't, for he had barely adjusted himself into a more comfortable position when he heard a scream from inside.

"Ruka!" Akatsuki leaped up in seconds, tossing the blanket aside and barging into the room. One hand flew to his sword at once. "Who's there? What…"

On the bed, Ruka jerked up suddenly, releasing some sort of half-sob, half-shriek.

"Ruka! What's happening? Was a hunter…"

"Mother! Father! No! Don't die! Don't leave me alone!"

It was clearly nothing more than a nightmare. Akatsuki breathed out with relief and returned the sword back into its sheath, hurrying to Ruka's side. Careful not to make any sudden moves, lest he terrify her further, he inched himself onto her bed, slipping an arm around her. He felt Ruka jerk up, flinching away at once with a whimper.

"Ruka, it's me. Akatsuki. Calm down."

"Ak-Akatsuki?" Ruka stammered, staring back at him with hollow eyes. "I – is that you? Where am I?"

"In your room. You were just dreaming, Ruka. You're safe here, I promise." Akatsuki enfolded her in his arms again, feeling her convulsive shivering, her rapid, uneven breathing. "I'm here, Ruka. Don't worry. It's alright now."

"Akatsuki…" Ruka pressed herself against Akatsuki so hard that he thought she would never let him go again. With one hand, Akatsuki took hold of her blanket and wrapped it around the two of them for warmth, for Ruka's skin felt deathly cold. She was starting to sob now, soaking Akatsuki's shirt with her salt tears.

"Cry all you need, Ruka. It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you," Akatsuki whispered, stroking her hair tenderly.

"My – my p – parents are – are dead," Ruka sobbed. "The – the hun –hunter went after t – them and k-killed them both. I'm a – alone now."

"No, you're not, Ruka. You have Rima and her family, and you have _me_. I'll always be here for you." Akatsuki wiped her tears away with the blanket.

"D – don't leave me, Akatsuki."

"I won't. Don't worry. I'm here, Ruka."

"Stay with me," Ruka whispered feebly. "I need you here. Please don't go. Stay here."

"Ruka, you need to sleep."

"Then stay with me."

Akatsuki blushed. "Ruka, I – I can't sleep in your room. I – I'll just be outside. Honestly." Biting his lip, Akatsuki tried to pull away.

"Don't go!" Ruka's voice was almost a shriek. "Stay here, please! They'll kill me!"

"Hush. No-one's going to hurt you. Not while I'm around. Lie down, rest. I'll just be…next to you."

Ruka released Akatsuki finally and allowed him to push her back onto the mattress. Akatsuki adjusted the pillow under her head and laid the blanket over her, noticing the way she stared blindly at the ceiling, seeing nothing but her nightmare.

"Akatsuki, stay here," she pleaded, like a terrified child, one hand clinging onto his. "I need you next to me. Don't go. Lie down next to me."

This was going from bad to worse. Barely able to look at her, Akatsuki stammered, "I – I can't do such a thing. It would be most…inappropriate. I'll be here, on the floor. See?"

"Akatsuki, please."

Akatsuki covered his face with his hand to hide the blush. Even though it was blindingly obvious Ruka was not quite aware of what she was asking him, Akatsuki could barely agree to do such a thing. Kaname would never tolerate such behavior, surely, if he ever found out. Even if Akatsuki did nothing to hurt her, Kaname would most definitely have quite a fair bit to say to him. But Ruka's eyes and voice were pleading hard, so hard that Akatsuki could not bring himself to say 'no' either. Muttering something inaudible under his breath, he finally lay down cautiously next to her, adjusting the blanket so it covered both of them.

"Thank you, Akatsuki," Ruka murmured, laying a hand on his chest and pillowing his head on his muscular shoulder. "I knew I'd be safe with you."

_You always will be_, Akatsuki thought silently, one arm around Ruka. Holding her close, Akatsuki stroked her hair softly until her eyes shut and she was asleep at last.

But Akatsuki lay wide awake for the rest of the day.

**Heh heh! Fluff's up, so be happy! Thank you to all my reviewers for your kindful support!  
**


	7. Blossoming Love

Following the attack and nightmare, Akatsuki carried things further than usual, and made it a point to never leave Ruka alone again, even in the school grounds, which Ruka felt was perfectly safe. He would not permit her to leave the dorms for just five minutes without him. No matter how much Ruka protested or argued, Akatsuki just would _not _listen.

"Honestly, Akatsuki, _why _on earth do you have to be so protective?" Ruka grumbled for the umpteenth time, as she sat under the shade of a tall tree in the school grounds one afternoon, a week after the attack. Akatsuki himself stood several feet away from her, arms folded. Rima had already returned, so Akatsuki, much to Ruka's relief, was no longer obliged to stay just outside her door. After all, Rima herself, like Akatsuki, was also a light sleeper. "You act as if the hunters can be everywhere at once. It's impossible for me to step foot anywhere for even two minutes without you hanging about!"

"I'm your bodyguard." Akatsuki gave his standard reply. "It's my duty to be with you all the time if I'm to protect you."

Ruka sighed, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to, you know. You really think me a danger magnet?"

"We've been having this argument for almost three years now. You might as well think of something new and original if you wish to keep arguing with me like this."

Ruka's lips curved upwards in a smile. Akatsuki's dry manner _did _amuse her greatly. Naturally a somewhat taciturn person, he nevertheless did have a sharp, quick wit. Unable to think of anything new to counter his argument, Ruka wisely altered the subject slightly. "Alright, then. But I'm sure I did tell you I wanted time _alone _here."

"You're almost alone. Except for me, of course."

"You know what I mean," Ruka retorted.

"Uh-huh. Well, why don't you just try ignoring me, then, if you wish so desperately to be alone? I'll just be several feet behind you."

"You know, Akatsuki, for someone who hardly talks or takes interest in anything at all, you do have a sharp wit."

"Uh-huh."

"For goodness sake," Ruka cried, "try saying something else on your own for once!"

"Like what?"

Ruka shook her head. "I give up. Forget I said it. Just come here and sit with me awhile, will you?"

"If you insist." Akatsuki raised his eyes as he obligingly placed himself next to her. "Something you want to say in private?"

"I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me," Ruka said softly, sobering. "Thrice now, you've saved me from certain death. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Plenty of things, that's for sure. You have two arms, two legs, perfectly good fangs, and a good brain."

"Akatsuki!" Ruka nudged him in the side with her elbow. "What are you trying to do? Insult me?"

"Why would I?" Akatsuki's brows rose so high they almost disappeared into his hair. "I respect you for who you are."

"Then why won't you tell me more about the Shiga and Kain families, and why Akemi-san always looks at us in that funny manner? Oh, and what they have to do with the Souens."

"I should have known you'd ask again," Akatsuki sighed, his eyes shut. "Believe me, Ruka, you don't want to know. Best if you never find out the truth for the moment. For your own sake. If the truth ever comes out, you'd hate me more than anything in the world."

"Stop that!" Ruka snapped, exasperated. "You've said that before! How could I hate you, after all you've done for me? How can you speak such rubbish to my face if you respect me?"

"You don't understand." Akatsuki shook his head.

"Don't understand what?" Ruka demanded. "What do you take me for, a fool?"

"No. Why can't you just trust me, Ruka? I know more about this matter than you; I know something of the situation we're facing. Just respect my wish and refrain from bringing up this topic again. Please."

"I'm sorry, Akatsuki," Ruka said tightly. "I don't wish to upset you. I just don't like such matters being kept secret. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," Akatsuki whispered, more to himself.

"There is." Ruka reached out a hand and curled it around Akatsuki's. "I've not been treating you well, I know. I've been arguing and speaking to you as if…"

"Don't mention it, Ruka," Akatsuki murmured. His free hand moved to her face, tilting her head upwards. "You have a kinder and stronger heart than you know. And I lo – like you for that." His face seemed to be moving closer and closer to hers. Ruka felt the heat rushing to her face, and knew at once she was undoubtedly blushing, but she could not seem to tear her eyes away from Akatsuki's handsome, solemn face, his grave eyes.

Very slowly, their lips met in a hesitant, chaste kiss. Ruka shut her eyes and gave herself over to the pleasure. It was only when Akatsuki pulled her closer yet did she realize that her arms were wrapped tightly around her guard, though she had not been aware of it. For a brief moment, he pulled back, then he leaned forward to kiss her again, more boldly.

"I'm sorry, Ruka," Akatsuki breathed, once their lips had parted.

"For what?" Ruka whispered.

"For – for that."

"For goodness sake, Akatsuki, stop treating me as if you and I were a whole class apart. Aren't we the best of friends?"

His lips formed a strange smile; Ruka could not tell what he really thought. One hand was still on her face, its long, warm fingers lightly caressing her cheek sweetly. The pleasure was overwhelming; Ruka had never thought Akatsuki had such a gentle side to him.

"Perhaps we should be getting ready for class soon?" Akatsuki smiled.

"No. Not yet. Let's stay here longer."

And so, the two of them lingered on together under the tree, arms around each other, Ruka's head on Akatsuki's shoulder, until the sun was almost set. Only then did they rise to their feet and headed off to fetch their books together, almost close enough to touch.

**Yeah!!! Half the story's done!!! I'm really happy so many of you seem to like this. If anything's wrong with it, please feel free to tell me. And thank you, all reviewers! **


	8. Investigations

"Ruka, we need to get more cleaning tools here. Could you go out and buy some for me?" Rima called out to her roommate.

"Alright. Good thing you asked me now. I'm free."

"And don't forget to take good old Akatsuki with you," Rima added slyly. "That guy is perpetually looking at…"

"I'm going, Rima!"

Accompanied by Akatsuki as usual, Ruka left the dorms and headed to the nearby shops with her wallet. She felt safer around this area; it was far from the streets where she had lost her parents, years ago. Surely the hunters wouldn't think to look for her here?

As Ruka purchased several brushes, Akatsuki's keen eyes detected some suspicious-looking movements not too far off. Turning his head casually, trying to act calm, Akatsuki strained his eyes against the too-bright sunlight to see what it was the people were holding.

Guns and swords, subtly aimed at Ruka.

"Ruka, we move now," Akatsuki hissed.

Ruka paled as she clutched the brushes as if they were her lifeline. "Again?"

"Ruka, now!"

As the duo fled, four or five hunters ran after them, whipping out a whole variety of weapons, some of which Akatsuki had never seen before. Akatsuki grabbed Ruka by the arm and pulled her in front of him, using his own body as a shield.

Pain stung Akatsuki's shoulder as a gunshot hit the wrong target. Akatsuki winced with pain, his hand automatically flying up to cover the gaping wound. Despite his abnormal healing abilities, he knew this wound would not heal so easily this time. The hunter's gun was undoubtedly infused with magic strong enough to restrain his healing abilities. Relieved that Ruka was at least unhurt, Akatsuki flipped round sharply, hurling fireball after fireball at the hunters. They were all quick on their feet, of course, but being humans, they lacked the speed to dodge all of them. The gunshots ceased; it was evident they could not quite manage to shoot and dodge at the same time.

Having already detected the smell of Akatsuki's blood, Ruka turned round in a rage and hurled a brush at them, the only weapon she had. Distracted by Akatsuki's flames, a hunter found his head smacked violently by a brush. Seeing how effective it was, Ruka grabbed the rest of the brushes and hurled them furiously at the rest of the hunter's companions.

"Let's go!" Akatsuki barked, drawing back both hands and firing out a final blast of fire, the largest he could summon. As a wall of fire flared up, blocking off the hunter's view, Akatsuki shoved Ruka in front of him and the two ran off together.

"Alright, we're safe now!" Ruka panted, once they were back at the school grounds again. Exhausted, she slumped down against a tree. "Akatsuki! Your shoulder! You're still bleeding! Let me…"

"Forget it!" Akatsuki gasped. "Are you hurt, Ruka?"

"No." Ruka could not help marveling at how Akatsuki always seemed to be putting her safety before his, even when he was bleeding. "Akatsuki, let me handle that shoulder of yours. You won't want to excite the Night Class with that scent of blood."

"Thanks." Akatsuki grimaced slightly as Ruka placed a hand on his shoulder, using her powers to close up his wound. Within minutes, the pain was gone, though the blood stains remained.

"Akatsuki, are you alright now?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Ruka." Akatsuki examined his shoulder gingerly.

"I'll be living with guilt all my life, at this rate," Ruka sighed, hugging Akatsuki close. "Thanks to me, you're always in danger as well. How can I forgive myself for putting your life in jeopardy like that constantly?"

"I'm doing it to myself. After all, I offered my services myself," Akatsuki reminded her. "Anyhow, this is nothing. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Stop teasing me," Ruka grumbled, annoyed. "Hasn't it occurred to you by now that I do care for your life? If this goes on, I might as well un-hire you."

"This _won't _go on," Akatsuki replied firmly. "This nonsense has gone on too long now. I'm sending Hanabusa and Ichijou-sama to do some investigating. All this…it's just ridiculous. The way the hunters always know exactly where you are the moment you leave the school grounds…Someone else is being involved, and I intend to find out who, and give that person a serious piece of my mind."

"I'm sorry." Ruka bowed her head and passed a hand through her hair. "I never thought I could pose so much trouble."

"Apologize again, and I'll give you a piece of my mind as well. It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself, for goodness' sake."

"Who could hate me this much to want me dead?" Ruka mused. "Surely this has got nothing to do with Ake…" At Akatsuki's glance, Ruka promptly shut her jaw.

"I'm going to see Hanabusa and Ichijou-sama now. You stay with the other Night Class students until I'm back. No more wandering around alone."

"If you insist."

While Ruka lounged around downstairs in the living-room with Rima and Senri, Akatsuki gathered Takuma and Hanabusa and briefly explained the situation, careful to mention nothing about Akemi. Both nodded and promised to set out the next day for the library.

"Things sure are fishy," Takuma remarked gravely. "Someone must really hate Ruka with a deadly hatred to do something like that to her. Any idea who it might be?"

"Wish I knew," Akatsuki replied guardedly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd better return to Ruka's side."

"Of course, cousin." Hanabusa discreetly winked at Takuma. Once Akatsuki was gone, Hanabusa leaned closer to the Dorm Vice President with a cheeky grin, and whispered, "Lover-boy! Think we'll hear wedding bells soon?"

**Yeah!!! Another chappie done! Yup, I'm sure updating fast, aren't I? To everyone who's reviewing, thank you! Please continue to do so! I just love reading your lurvely comments. **


	9. The Truth

The following day, Takuma and Hanabusa sought out Akatsuki privately to speak to him about their discoveries. Akatsuki left Ruka in Senri and Rima's care for the time being and headed to Takuma's room.

"I think what we found should answer your questions, Akatsuki," Takuma said, laying several sheets of papers on his desk. "Hanabusa and I brought along here whatever we could find."

"Thanks, both of you. Now, let's see what we have here."

"Do you know much about the long-time war between the Kain, Shiga and Souen families?" Hanabusa asked.

Akatsuki's features tightened. "My kinsmen don't talk much about it."

"The Souens were descended from a male pureblood generations ago," Takuma explained. "One who mated with the daughter of a pureblood. What happened next still remains a slight mystery. None of the records in the library say _why_ it happened, but they do mention that several members of the Kain clan, along with the help of another pureblood from the Shiga family, grouped together and murdered the Souen pureblood."

Akatsuki frowned hard. "That's not something I've heard of."

"It's just here. See?" Takuma pointed a long, pale finger at one of the lines inscribed on a yellowish paper.

Akatsuki's eyes followed the characters swiftly, taking in all the information. "It's not hard to guess what happened next," he commented.

Hanabusa nodded. "Precisely. The Souen clan vowed revenge on the Kain clan after they discovered who was responsible. Without mercy, they hunted them down like animals and slaughtered every Kain they could get their hands on. The Shigas got let off; seems the Souen family failed to discover they too were involved. As far as we know, the feud goes on even now."

"Silly, really, if you think about it," Takuma said. "To think that the murder of a single pureblood could set off such a long chain of hatred and revenge."

"Purebloods are considered a sacred existence, remember?" Akatsuki reminded him. "There's no way any clan would just forget such a murder."

"Shall we proceed?" Hanabusa enquired. "There's more to this then what we've said."

"Yes, yes, go on."

"The Shiga clan has long been renowned for their single-mindedness," Hanabusa read out. "And for their ruthlessness. They're not the kind of folk who can ever forgive or forget any offenses against them. Hurt one of them, and your life is immediately jeopardized."

"How exactly does the Shiga clan fall into all of this?"

"They've been friends of the Kain clan long before even the Souen pureblood was murdered," Takuma responded. "Though the Souen family didn't target them for the murder of the pureblood, the Shigas were furious when they found out what happened. They took an oath to stand by the Kain clan, as they had been doing for ages, and joined forces to attack all the Souens they could find."

Akatsuki let out a long, slow whistle.

"A surprising change came about when Hitoshi Shiga and his wife Kazuko Shiga came into power," Hanabusa continued. "Contrary to most of the Shigas, the duo was kind, gentle, wise and longed for nothing more than peace between the three clans. The two of them spent their whole life fighting a peaceful battle for reconciliation. Until they were murdered brutally more than a decade ago, by unnamed perpetrators from the Souen clan. No reason is given for their murder."

"Mmm." Akatsuki nodded. "Akemi _is _an orphan."

"What?" Takuma's head jerked up at once. "You're saying that Hitoshi-sama and Kazuko-sama are Akemi-san's _parents_?"

"Yes," Akatsuki sighed.

"Well, that is something," Hanabusa remarked, his blue eyes widening. "Akemi-san seems nothing like them."

"How do you know Akemi's parents, anyway?" Takuma enquired.

"That's not important," Akatsuki hastily replied. "Ichijou-sama, just proceed, please."

"Alright." Takuma cast Akatsuki a funny glance momentarily, before going on. "Of course, there was no way on earth the Shigas would forgive such a murder. They struck back after that, hard. More Souen blood was shed than before. The Kains joined them, and the cycle of hatred continued. Hitoshi-sama and Kazuko-sama had been most beloved to both clans."

"This is the part I hate most," Akatsuki muttered.

"You want to hear more, or should we stop now?" Takuma asked, not failing to note the look on Akatsuki's face.

"Go on, Ichijou-sama."

"The Kains apparently have some connections with the Hunters Association," Hanabusa said. "Determined to exact revenge on the Souens, the Kains communicated with them and agreed to pay them a huge sum if they succeeded in exterminating the Souen killers."

"And they did succeed. I know what happens next. It was my own father and mother that brought about the death of Ruka's parents and almost killed her. "

There was a very long, tense silence in which one could hear a pin dropping onto the floor. Takuma and Hanabusa stared with open mouths at Akatsuki, unable to believe their ears. In a shadow of a whisper, Takuma managed to utter, "Your own _parents _brought about Ruka's darkness and despair?!"

At this point, Akatsuki became aware that someone was listening outside. Stiffening with shock, Akatsuki fiercely gestured to Takuma and Hanabusa to be silent, before striding across silently and yanking the door open.

Ruka stood outside, paler than a wraith. Her eyes seemed to see nothing, and yet were filled with enough malice and hatred to burn a hole right through Akatsuki. Neither of them seemed able to move an inch.

"Ruka..."

Without a word, Ruka spun round on her heels and vanished down the corridor.

**Ok dokie, now you know why!!! Thank you, reviewers, for your constant support! **


	10. Broken

Akatsuki strode down the corridor after Ruka, racking his mind for something useful to say. Hanabusa and Takuma followed Akatsuki from behind, hearts pounding. The air was almost quivering with tension.

"Ruka, wait, please!"

"_Wait_? For what? To tell me more about how your _parents_ sent those hunters to murder mine?!" Ruka exploded, red-faced with fury.

"How long have you been listening outside?"

"Long enough to hear you confess that your parents were the ones responsible for my parents' death, you idiot! All this while, you _knew _this?! How could you betray me like that?!" Ruka roared.

"You haven't heard the full story, then. Ruka, please, just let me explain…"

Ruka slapped Akatsuki across the face, hard. A red mark immediately sprung up across his suddenly pale skin. Behind, Takuma and Hanabusa gasped with shock, their mouths hanging open. It was the first time either of them had seen Ruka in a temper.

Slowly, all expression bled away from Akatsuki's face. He made no attempt to strike back or even cover the scarlet mark on his visage. He simply stood there like a statue, cold and still.

"You don't deserve to be my guard or friend any longer!" Ruka hissed. "I curse the day I accepted your offer and let myself become a victim of this accursed feud, and I curse the day I even met you! Leave me alone! Don't bother running after me with your damned explanations!" With that, Ruka flipped round and ran off, leaving Akatsuki where he was.

"Now that was unexpected," Hanabusa breathed, trying to say something to relieve the tension.

Akatsuki rounded on him furiously, arm raised, and his cousin hastily stepped back, seeing the naked fury and hurt in Akatsuki's eyes. Trying to take control, Takuma strode forward at once, pushing Hanabusa back and grabbing Akatsuki's wrist.

"Calm down, both of you," he said firmly. "Hanabusa, kindly keep your mouth shut for a while, won't you?"

"S-sorry, Akatsuki," Hanabusa stammered, pale with shock.

Akatsuki glowered at him for a moment, before wrenching his wrist away from Takuma's hand, turning his back on them. In a strange, hollow voice, he muttered, "I should have told Ruka a long time ago. At least she wouldn't have believed herself to be betrayed by me."

"You're holding back something, Akatsuki," Takuma observed.

Akatsuki sighed miserably, smacking his forehead with his hand. "We'll speak outside in the garden. I'm not going to blabber everything out here where anyone passing can hear us. Come on, you two. No-one will be out there at this time of the day."

Outside, the trio positioned themselves behind a broad, tall tree, Takuma and Hanabusa leaning against it. Akatsuki would not keep still, but kept pacing back and forth, as though he had lost his mind.

"You were going to tell us something," Takuma said.

"It was not coincidence that I was there to save Ruka from the hunters, all those years ago."

"It was not?" Takuma exclaimed.

"It was not?" Hanabusa echoed. "You mean, you _planned _to be there?"

"Mmm. Even as a child, I understood a little of the conflict between the Kain, Shiga and Souen clans. I was privy to certain secrets and information now and then without my seniors knowing about it. I didn't quite understand then how ugly and deep the conflict was, but I understood enough to know innocent blood had been shed numerous times." Akatsuki paused to wipe his face, before continuing.

"After Ruka's parents murdered Akemi's parents, I secretly discovered that the Kains and Shigas were plotting a terrible and bloody revenge on the Souens. Their first step was to hunt down Ruka's parents and exterminate their whole family, before launching another massacre on the Souen clan. It was fortunate many of the Souens lived in hiding, not wanting to be involved in anymore bloodshed. Somehow, my parents were able to find out exactly where and when Ruka and her parents would be on the day they were hunted."

"How?" Takuma asked.

Akatsuki ignored the question. "I know that my parents contacted the hunters and gave them the necessary information to hunt down Ruka's family. When I discovered this, I immediately ran out alone to try and stop them. I was young, but I wanted nothing more than for the feud to end. But I was too late. By the time I had got there, Ruka's parents were both dead. Ruka was the only one I managed to save that terrible day." Akatsuki's deep voice shrunk to a whisper.

"That was most…heroic," Hanabusa commented. "And not to mention, most impulsive. Why didn't you take someone with you?"

"Who?" Akatsuki demanded coldly. "You think anyone in my family would have actually _tried _to save the ones who had murdered Hitoshi-sama and Kazuko-sama? I know what I did might have been foolish, but what else was I supposed to do? I had found out that a young, innocent child, namely Ruka, was to be murdered for her parents' crime alone with them, whether or not she was involved. You'd rather I had sat back and allowed it to happen?"

"No, no," Hanabusa hastily replied. "Not at all. But why didn't you tell Ruka? At least she would have understood you tried to do something noble for her and her family."

Akatsuki gave a bark of bitter laughter. "That was precisely what I wanted to tell Ruka just now."

"Then we'll tell her for you," Takuma offered.

"No!" Akatsuki snapped sharply. "No-one's telling her that. She'll only think I'm some weak fool and coward trying to win back her favor by getting my friends to tell her things. If she's to know, I'll tell her myself. But that would be impossible at this point."

"Not if you seek her out determinedly."

"I've already broken her heart; I'm not going to show my face to her again. You saw how she responded to me. She hates me more than anything else now."

Takuma shrewdly changed the subject smoothly. "What you just told us does leave us with another question. How could your parents have known so precisely where and when Ruka's family would be out?" he enquired, repeating the question that Akatsuki had ignored earlier.

"Spies, of course. What else? The _real _question is, _who is the spy_? I'm more than sure it's the same spy who's been spying on me and Ruka all this while."

"Any suspects?" Hanabusa pressed.

"I'm not mentioning names yet," Akatsuki replied heavily. "Too many innocents have been dragged into something beyond their understanding. I will not suspect nor accuse anyone yet until we have definite proof. I'll be conducting plenty of research, of course."

"Wise enough decision," Takuma said, with a nod. "Akatsuki, I'm sorry for all of this. I never realized myself how deep and ugly things have been. If only someone was bold enough to so something sufficiently drastic to end this evil feud. How can we talk about forming peace between human and vampires when even we vampires are facing so much bloodshed and conflict amongst ourselves? It's a sheer embarrassment to us."

"I'll do it," Akatsuki replied.

"What?"

"I said I'll do it," Akatsuki replied, more loudly. "If no-one's going to take the first step towards peace, then _I _will. I am not going to stand back and let more innocents perish. No matter what it takes, I'm finding a way to bring an end to this nonsense once and for all."

"And Ruka?"

"I'll arrange with Seiren to guard her, and find someone else to guard Kaname-sama in her place. Now, I think we've had more than enough discussions about this topic for today. I'll speak to Seiren later about Ruka. Hanabusa, Ichijou-sama, thank you for all your help."

Takuma nodded. "No problem, Akatsuki. Now, let's get out of this place."

* * *

From behind another tree, Ruka listened to everything with an open mouth, a hand pressed to her chest. Akatsuki had known she and her family were due to be murdered that horrific day. It was not coincidence he had been there to save her. He had _known. _And he had come rushing to save them alone, despite knowing what _her _parents had done to Akemi's.

Oh, this was becoming unbearable! Everything that Ruka had become so familiar with was breaking, shattering to pieces like glass. Akatsuki was not her enemy; he never had been. He had simply tried to protect her from a feud of which she knew nothing about. Even his parents were not her enemies. Their only true enemy was the bloody, wicked feud that had claimed so many lives. Had she bothered to listen to Akatsuki earlier, when he had tried to explain something, she might have understood and known about it before leaping to conclusions.

But more shocking was the revelation that her own mother and father had murdered their fellow vampires. So loving, so kind, so protective…could they really have murdered Hitoshi and Kazuko? Their names were not unknown even to Ruka. Their charity and kindness were known to the entire human _and _vampire world. What could have possessed her parents to murder _them_? Akatsuki had not been lying; Ruka knew that for a fact. Just before her parents had died, Ruka had heard the hunters saying, loud and clear, _This is the revenge of the Kain and Shiga families for the murder of Hitoshi-sama and Kazuko-sama at your hands! _ It hadn't made sense to Ruka at that time, of course. Now it did.

A few drops of cold, clear liquid wet her face. It was not rain; the sky was clear and cloudless. Was she crying? Detachedly, she raised a hand to her cheek and wiped the drops away, tasting salt in them as another stream of liquid descended, making contact with her lips.

Ruka wept. She wept as she had never wept before, huge, convulsive sobs that racked her entire frame and soaked her clothes until they looked as if they had been flung into a pond. She curled her knees up to herself and buried her face in her hands, and still she wept. So many tears were shed until she was at last obliged to stop, for there were no more left to shed. She could not even breathe; her nose was completely clogged up and her heaving chest was painful and constricted. If she was bound to die from suffocation, she couldn't have cared less. She had hurt Akatsuki beyond measure, and in doing so, she had hurt herself without even realizing it.

But there were still reasons to live, cruelly. Akatsuki had protected her from something she was unaware of, a murderous and evil something that had destroyed so many lives and so much happiness and peace. He was never the one she should have hated, as she had initially thought, and neither were his parents. Only the feud was to truly be hated. As long as it existed, she must live on, to play her part. Akatsuki would not be able to bring an end to it alone. No, she, Ruka Souen, would do whatever she could to break the cycle of hatred once and for all. Then maybe she could be at peace with herself, knowing she had done something for someone else aside from her selfish, cruel self. If Akatsuki could still not forgive her for her terrible words after that, she would let it be so. She did not deserve his love or forgiveness, after what she had said.

"Akatsuki?" Ruka rose to her feet, unsteadily. Somehow, in this moment of terrible grief and brokenness, she still believed foolishly he might be around to comfort her, as he had done so many times, though this time, her pain was of her own doing. "Akatsuki, can you hear me?"

There was no reply, save for the rustling of the trees and bushes in the mild breeze that suddenly danced across the gardens.

"Akatsuki, I'm sorry!!!" Ruka screamed at the top of her lungs, collapsing to her knees. "Forgive me!!!" Burdened with unbearable misery, exhaustion and self-loathing, Ruka's head hit the ground, and she willingly surrendered to the darkness.

**Yeah, I know. This chapter came out to be much longer than I thought. Sorry if it's boring, I just needed to mention certain things here before getting on to the next chapter. I'll try and type it out ASAP. Please continue reviewing, dear readers. Thank you! **

**Good news, I've got less than 5 chapters to type!!! Story's nearing the end now! Yeah! Please be patient; I'm typing as fast as I can manage. **

**In relation to how fast I've been updating as several people have noted, no, I don't type out all the chapters before I put them up. I'm really just typing them out as I go along. Since I have nothing else to do for the moment, I usually try to type 2-3 chapters a day. Tee hee! Now you know why all the chapters are so unpolished!  
**


	11. Kidnapped

Ruka was far from pleased when she regained consciousness hours later. Despite feeling relatively warm and comfortable, her head and chest still throbbed with pain and tightness. Consciousness was most certainly being cruel at this point.

Ruka found herself lying on a sofa in the living room downstairs, a familiar black cloak laid over her. Someone sat on another couch opposite her, legs crossed. Hoarsely, Ruka whispered, "Akatsuki? Is that you?" With her eyes still bleary and clouded, Ruka could not quite see who the figure was, though she was sure it was her old bodyguard.

In a flash, the person was gone, before Ruka could even turn her head to look. Burning with desperation and grief, Ruka tried to call out his name again, but only succeeded in producing a half-choke, half-sob.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Ruka." A hand was extended and placed on her shoulder.

Ruka flinched away sharply, gasping.

"Ruka, it's me. Rima Touya. Your friend. What happened to you? Akatsuki said he found you lying unconscious in the garden, and had to carry you in. Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? Maybe you should go to the infirmary."

"No, no," Ruka protested feebly. "I'm alright. I was just…unhappy. I'm not injured, really. Where's Akatsuki?"

"He left the moment you awoke. He was saying something about avoiding you from now on. I think he's already arranged for Seiren to be your new bodyguard. Someone else will guard Kaname-sama in the meantime. Is that fine with you?"

"No. I don't want one. Akatsuki's the only one…" Ruka hastily cut off her words sharply. Not only was she being childish; she was being exceedingly selfish. How could she ask Akatsuki to be her bodyguard again just after she had callously dismissed him?

Rima cast Ruka a funny glance. "Akatsuki told me to tell you that if you don't want Seiren as your guard, he'll get Ichijou-sama himself or Hanabusa to guard you."

Ruka managed the smallest of smiles. Akatsuki, good old Akatsuki, still so determined to protect her, even after what she had done to him. He deserved to be the bodyguard of someone much worthier than her, someone like Kaname.

"Ruka? Do you prefer Seiren or Hanabusa or Ichijou-sama as your guard? Akatsuki needs to make arrangements quickly." Rima was starting to sound impatient.

"None of them. If he won't listen to you, I'll talk to him myself."

"Akatsuki made it clear he won't accept that for an answer," Rima replied. "He said if you won't accept any of them as your guard, as he predicted, I'm to keep an eye on you myself and ensure you never leave the dorms alone, even to go to the school gardens. Honestly, what have you done to attract such danger?"

"It's a long story. Trust me, you don't want to know," Ruka replied.

"Akatsuki's waiting for an answer. Seiren, Hanabusa or Ichijou-sama?" Rima pressed.

"I said I don't want _any_ of them!" Ruka snapped angrily, losing her patience and forgetting it was she who had landed herself in such an uncomfortable situation.

Rima sighed, unperturbed by her foster-sister's rudeness. "Very well, then. I'll have to leave it to Akatsuki to make any further arrangements. Stay here until I come back. Not that you'll be able to move, I think, in that condition."

"Tell Akatsuki I need to talk to him."

Rima shook her head regretfully. "He doesn't seem to want to see you. He said it's best if you and he keep away for now."

"Rima, please…"

"I've got to go and see Akatsuki now. Wait here." Rima left Ruka's side and headed out the main door.

Ruka could no longer bear to stay in the building; it was starting to feel like a prison to her. She needed the fresh, open air to calm down her tortured mind. She waited for several minutes after Rima's departure, and then, feeling sure her roommate was far enough, Ruka removed Akatsuki's cloak, laid it carefully on the couch, and crept out the door, relieved that her feet were steady enough to support her. Still barefooted, she headed down the garden-path alone, careful not to be noticed.

Rough hands reached out suddenly to grab her arms, their nails digging painfully into her flesh. Ruka cried out with pain and shock and lashed out wildly with her feet. Three or four figures concealed entirely by black cloaks and hoods surrounded her, clinging on to her mercilessly. Ruka felt her heart sinking; was this the time for her to die? No, that didn't seem like it. Her attackers were only trying to grab her, not assault her, it seemed.

"Let me go!" Ruka shouted, struggling wildly. "Let me go! Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Ruka Souen, are you not? Listen, if you want to live, stop struggling and come with us peacefully. Count yourself lucky our mistress told us not to kill you. Stop struggling."

"Let me go, you brutes!" Ruka shouted again, wishing with all her heart that Akatsuki was nearby. "If my bodyguard…"

"Be silent, you bitch!" A hand flew out and struck her viciously on the face. "Keep your mouth shut, and come along. NOW!"

"Let her go."

Ruka felt her heart skipping a beat. The voice, deep and calm, was so familiar. It couldn't be. Surely it couldn't be…

"Akatsuki?" Ruka whispered, barely able to believe her eyes.

"Let her go. This feud has gone on long enough," Akatsuki said sternly, reaching for his sword. "I'm not letting you take her. Release her, or I'll have no choice but to draw blood from you."

"Akatsuki-sama, isn't it? Listen, you'd do well to stay out of this. You're this bitch's bodyguard no more. We have nothing to do with you. Get lost."

Akatsuki lunged forwards at once, sword upraised.

From behind the trees, at least another twelve or thirteen hooded figures leaped out, with a whole variety of anti-vampire weapons. Akatsuki fought like an insane lion, violent, ruthless, ferocious. But despite his fiercest efforts, not even he could stand against so many others. Two figures dealt him a violent blow to the back of his head with a long, grey rod and roughly grabbed him by the arms, forcing Akatsuki to his knees.

"Stop it!" Ruka screamed. "Don't hurt him! Take me if you wish, but leave him alone."

"Let her go, you filth!" Akatsuki hissed, his eyes burning with fury. "Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on her! This will not solve anything. Let her go."

"Finish it off," one of Ruka's captors instructed, casually. "This has taken too long. _She _will be waiting."

"No!" Ruka shrieked, but her words were useless here. The figure behind Akatsuki raised his rod again, and, with one swift, hard motion, brought it down again on Akatsuki's head. Akatsuki's eyes shut and his whole body went limp, collapsing like a doll onto the ground as his captors released him abruptly.

"Don't kill him! Leave him alone!" Ruka shouted desperately. "See? I'm not struggling anymore. I'll go with you, OK? Just leave him alone!"

"Let's go. Move on." Slinging Ruka onto his shoulder, for she could not even summon the strength to walk, her captor strode away, and the rest followed.

In half an hour or so, the gang stopped outside a large, grey building completely surrounded by high, barbed walls and fences. The one holding Ruka fished out a ring of keys from his pocket, unlocking the gate and gesturing to the rest to stay behind. Half-dizzy from being bounced along for so long, Ruka shut her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing, determine to face whatever fate awaited her with calm.

"Shiga-sama, I've got the Souen girl here, as you commanded."

"Good work. I knew you'd manage."

Ruka was dropped clumsily to the hard, unyielding ground in a prison cell in front of someone's feet. Half-stunned, all Ruka could see was the hem of someone's pink kimono.

"Do you know who I am, Ruka?"

"I don't think I want to know," Ruka muttered.

"You might want to remember your manners when speaking to me." The pink-clad figure bent down and grabbed Ruka by the hair, jerking her head up to face her. "After all, I _am _the daughter of the late Hitoshi Shiga and Kazuko Shiga."

A stunningly beautiful face. Clear, white skin. Wide sea-blue eyes. Long lustrous black hair. Ruka swallowed and went very still and pale. She would have recognized that face anywhere.

Akemi Shiga.

**Ok, this MIGHT be the last chapter for the day. Don't worry, I promise I'll do my best and try to get another chapter up by this week. To all my reviewers, THANK YOU! **


	12. Revelations of Horror

Ruka could not tear her eyes away from Akemi's beautiful, cold face. It had never occurred to her that _Akemi _herself would want to take Ruka captive. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Ruka whispered, "_You_? You're the one who sent all those men after me? Why?"

"Do you think I can just forget the murder of my beloved parents?" Akemi asked, her voice colder than winter. "My parents, who did their best to establish a happy world? My own mother and father, who spent their whole lives helping others without expecting anything in return, and struggling to reconcile the Shiga, Kain and Souen families?"

"I'm not responsible for what my parents did to yours."

Her lovely face twisted with rage, Akemi yanked harder on Ruka's hair, so violently that Ruka could not suppress a gasp of pain as she tried in vain to release herself. Akemi's hand was far stronger than it looked. "Not responsible? So what? Do you even know what your murderous parents did to mine, and me? Did Akatsuki-kun tell you? No, I guess not. He loved you so much he wanted to say nothing to you that would hurt you and the memories of your so-called kind, loving parents."

"Stop it!" Ruka burst out. "Stop it! I know enough to know that what my mother and father did to yours was barbaric and wrong."

"But Akatsuki-kun didn't tell you the gruesome details, did he?" Akemi said mockingly. "He didn't tell you how I was with my parents when they were butchered, and how I…"

"Enough!" Ruka cried, clasping her hands over her ears forcefully. "Stop it, Akemi! I don't want to hear anymore!"

"You will!" Akemi roared, grabbing Ruka's hands and forcing them away from her ears. "You _will _listen, whether you like it or not! When I was only six or seven, your parents attacked mine right before my very eyes and laughed as my mother and father begged on their knees for mercy. Not for themselves, but for me. Did your dear parents listen? Of course not! The Souens don't know the meaning of mercy or innocence! They slaughtered my father before me eyes and turned their attention on me and my mother. The only reason I survived was because my mother saved me, _at the cost of her own life. _I lived only because she died. Ruka you don't know how much I wanted to die at that moment. But I survived. I knew then that whatever they had told me before, that someday, peace between the Kain, Shiga and Souen clans would exist, was all a lie. The Souens are murderers, monsters without feelings. My parents died thinking hope for reconciliation still existed." Tears gathered in Akemi's eyes, and she had to avert her gaze to wipe them away, not wishing to show Ruka any signs of weakness. "You will never know how much pain and horror I had to go through after that."

Ruka's whole body shook, feeling cold despite the warmth of the prison cell. Could her parents have been so cruel as to wish to murder even an innocent child? She shook her head, trying to clear off that thought. It was not even worth thinking about.

"This makes no sense," she whispered. "How could you know I'm the daughter of the ones who murdered your parents? We've never met before this."

"You're a splitting image of your monstrous mother. I saw her face in you the moment I entered the class. I knew in that instant that you're _her _daughter. And you will pay the price for what your mother and father did to my parents. Who's to stop me from killing you this instant, if I wish? Your bodyguard's not with you; Akatsuki-kun will never find you here. After what you've done and said to him when you overheard him talking, you don't deserve his protection."

"You," Ruka breathed, as realization struck her like a spear. "_You're _the spy who's been watching me and Akatsuki, aren't you? You've always known that I'm the daughter of your parents' murderer, and wanted me to perish. _That's _how the hunters always knew where and when to find me, the moment I was out of the Institute!"

Akemi smiled cruelly. "You're a fast thinker, Ruka. You didn't know, did you, that I possess the ability to communicate mind-to-mind with animals and people? That's how I've been keeping a constant eye on you and Akatsuki, by commanding insects and small animals to spy on you wherever you were. That's how I knew without doubt that you're the daughter of the bitch who killed my parents. That's how the hunters who killed your parents knew when and where exactly to find them. When Akatsuki-kun's parents contacted the hunters to exterminate your parents, I was informed about it, and called upon a raven to follow them and ensure the job was done. That raven, along with another one after its death, has been watching you ever since you escaped the hunters, at my orders. How else did the hunters always manage to find you at the right moment, when you were alone?"

Any questions even Akatsuki had not been able to answer were certainly being answered right now. Akemi could communicate telepathically with animals and people? That answered so much. She and Akatsuki had probably been watched almost all their lives without even knowing it!

"And I also imagine Akatsuki-kun didn't tell you he and I are betrothed?"

That revelation struck Ruka harder than the revelation that her parents had shown Akemi's family such cruelty. In a hoarse whisper, Ruka said, "You're lying. I don't believe you. Akatsuki could never agree to marry someone like you."

In reply, Akemi pulled back her kimono sleeve from her right hand to reveal a ring of gold inscribed with a strange little insignia sitting on her ring finger. "See this, Ruka?" she sneered. "Doesn't it look familiar? Akatsuki-kun has been trailing you like a dog for so long; I'm sure you haven't failed to see this on _his _hand?"

"No," Ruka whispered, feeling ready to faint any moment. Akemi was right; the ring she wore was exactly the same one she had seen on Akatsuki's hand thousands of times. It had never once occurred to her before that it was an _engagement _ring Akatsuki wore; she had always thought it some fancy jewelry, like the piercing he wore in his left ear. "No. He can't be engaged to _you_. He – he..."

"He loves you?" Akemi mocked, raising an eye. "How ironic of you to think that, considering the way you've treated him after hearing the truth that his parents were the ones behind your parents' murder. Why would he love you after you slapped and scorned him so callously?"

"You don't even love him!" Ruka hissed.

"Certainly not!" Akemi snorted, much to Ruka's shock and surprise. "I never have. I hardly even know him that well. But I'm happy to marry him for the sake of the Kain and Shiga families. Even if I love someone else. We've been betrothed for nearly ten years now. I suppose he refrained from telling you that in the Kain family, he's considered one of the high-born members?"

Ruka kept silent.

"Our marriage will bring further unity to the Kain and Shiga clans," Akemi went on cruelly. "It will certainly ensure our clans remain friends for a long time to come. Still so sure that Akatsuki-kun loves you that much?"

"Shut up!" Ruka roared. "Go away and leave me! I can't abide your foul presence any longer! If you wish to kill me, then do so quickly! Isn't that what you want? My death?"

Akemi threw back her head and laughed a high, eerie laughter. "Oh no, Ruka. Not anymore. Once, I wanted you dead more than anything else in the world. But now, seeing how much you love and desire Akatsuki-kun, I think I'll revise my plans a little. Seeing you suffer will give me more joy than your death. And I know how much it will torture you to see the one you love married to _me_."

"Enough!" Ruka screamed. "Leave me, foul beast!"

"Then answer me one question!" Akemi bellowed, grabbing the front of Ruka's shirt and pulling her close. "Did _you _feel happy when your parents died, when you saw their blood shed? Did you?"

"How could…"

"DID YOU?!"

"NO!" Ruka roared, shoving Akemi backwards with all her might.

"Then it's fair enough to say you and I are really more alike than you care to acknowledge!" Akemi laughed. It was not a laugh of joy, but a laugh of cold, cruel triumph. "I've suffered, you've suffered, and now you will suffer more. I _do _hope you'll enjoy suffering and languishing here until the day Akatsuki-kun and I are married. I might even make sure you attend the wedding and see everything with your own eyes. _Then _you'll know the meaning of pain. Goodbye, Ruka." Shadowed by a guard, Akemi swept out of the cell gracefully. The last thing Ruka heard was the sound of the heavy door being shut and barred, and then stars danced and whirled before her eyes, just before she fainted.

**Yeah!!! I managed to type this in time!!! That'll be the last chappie for today, so please be patient! I hope this chapter has answered any questions you've had! Thank you for all those lovely reviews.  
**


	13. Understanding

Ruka awoke to the feeling of something cool and damp being pressed to her forehead. Slowly and carefully, she opened her eyes. Though her vision was still blurry, she could make out enough to see that it was a man several years her senior bending over her with a cloth in his hand. His hair color was the same as the one Ruka had loved and rejected.

"Akatsuki, is that you?" Ruka mumbled.

"I'm a cousin of his. Daiki Kain. Lie still."

Ruka drew in several good, deep breaths before speaking again. "Akatsuki's cousin? Why are you here? What are you doing?"

"I'm not the enemy here," he replied in a voice that sounded very much like Akatsuki's. "Ruka-san, is it?"

"I'm her," she replied guardedly.

"You're the daughter of the Souens who murdered Hitoshi-sama and Kazuko-sama?"

No point lying. If he intended to kill her right now, it would at least spare her the torture of meeting Akemi again. "Yes. That's me."

"Mm. At least you're being honest about it."

"Why? You wish to kill me right now, do you not?"

"Akemi-chan said she wants you alive."

Ruka blinked several times to clear her vision so she could see Daiki's face more clearly. Unlike Akatsuki, he was not at all handsome or possessed of manly beauty, but the expression on his face drew the eye, for it was clearly that of someone who ever craved for something forever beyond his reach. His eyes were grey and clouded-looking; Ruka realized in that moment he was blind.

"What's Akemi to you? Why do you refer to her as Akemi-_chan_?" Ruka enquired.

"She's she one closest to my heart."

Ruka almost laughed aloud at this. "You _love_ her?"

Daiki inclined his head. "I always have, for a long time."

"How could you love someone like her?" Ruka demanded. She felt no fear in front of this man; if he was blind, there was hardly a chance he could really harm her. "Blinded by her beauty, were you?"

"I don't know how beautiful or ugly she is. I don't remember her face anymore. I've been blind since I was about seven. Beauty, ugliness, they mean nothing to me. I love Akemi-chan for who she is. She wasn't the same person you know many years ago. I know her far better than you do. Underneath her cruel exterior, she still has a heart. She just needs time to realize it. That's what I've been doing: trying to help her realize her true self."

"If you're blind, how do you know who I am?"

"My lack of sight is compensated by my sensing abilities. I can tell what objects or which person is around me just by sensing them. Now that I've sensed your aura, I'll always know when you're nearby."

"Oh, isn't that perfect?" Ruka snapped sarcastically.

"I've said I'm not your enemy," Daiki said patiently. "I'm not one those bloodthirsty Shigas or Kains who've long sought the death of all the Souens. Neither am I a friend of the Souen clan. I am simply someone who has long given up hope for peace."

"You're like Akatsuki, then?" Ruka said, hope returning to her heart. "I overheard him saying it's his desire to do something to reconcile all three clans."

"Like him? No. Not anymore. I know now reconciliation is not possible any longer. Hate and vengeance are stronger than you know."

"That doesn't mean we can't try to put an end to this feud. Please, Daiki-san. It's obvious you're not like the rest of the Kains and Shigas. Please help me get out of this prison and let me go free. I have no intention of becoming Akemi's next victim of hatred. You have no idea what a monster she is."

"I can't do that. You won't get past the guards. They're subject only to Akemi-chan's orders alone. I wish I could, but it just isn't possible," Daiki said, crushing Ruka's hopes at once. Besides, none of us are true monsters," Daiki replied quietly. "Before her parents died, Akemi-chan was like them: kind, gentle, caring. She used to share their dreams of peace and reconciliation between the three warring clans. She regularly joined them in their charity work, genuinely wishing to make the world a better place. That's when I first got to know her and her real heart. But after her parents perished, she changed drastically, as I'm sure you already know. She became angry, bitter and self-hating. She keeps blaming herself for her parents' death, believing that if she had never been born, they wouldn't have perished. You know that they died trying to protect her, right?"

"Yes."

"Don't blame Akemi-chan for what she is. You, of all people, should know what it's like to lose both parents at such a young age. No-one can escape such trauma unscathed. In her own way, Akemi is not unlike you. Forgiveness is the most powerful weapon now."

Ruka swallowed hard. "You're asking me to forgive Akatsuki's parents and Akemi?"

"No. That's up to you. I won't ask you to. Goodbye, Ruka-san. I need to go now."

"Wait, Daiki-san."

"What is it?"

"You said you're Akatsuki's cousin?"

"Yes. Why?"

"If you see him, tell him…tell him I'm so sorry for what I've said and done to him. Will you do it for me?"

Daiki inclined his head. "I will."

"Thank you, Daiki-san."

Daiki did not bother to verbally reply. He merely inclined his head again and departed, facing no difficulty in finding his way. His sensing abilities must have been powerful indeed.

When he was gone, Ruka slumped down against the wall, burying her face in her hands. _Forgiveness is the most powerful weapon now_, Daiki had said. Forgiveness. Had he any idea how hard it could be to forgive your parents' murderers? Was Daiki insane, to say something like that?

Very, very slowly, understanding came to Ruka. Now that her rage had subsided, she was clear-minded enough to face the truth. Daiki had been right in saying Akemi was not a monster. She was just a bitter, twisted, tortured soul who could not let go of the past, not unlike Ruka. Ruka herself had been clinging onto her own tormented past in her own way, by hating Akatsuki because of what his parents had done to hers, despite the fact that he had made it a point to save her and her family. He had been her kindest, most steadfast friend, and she had rejected him and thrown him away like rubbish. Who was she to call Akemi a monster? _She _herself was one, so filled with bitterness and hatred that she had to take out her rage on her own friend, just for being the son of her parents' killers.

Tears of self-loathing and grief for Akatsuki ran down unchecked into her hands. She would never be able to fully forgive Akemi and Akatsuki's parents, perhaps, but at least she could no longer truly hate them, as she once had. She was not the only victim; all of them were victims of vengeance and hatred that had stemmed from a single killing, that of her own ancestor.

Wiping away her useless tears, Ruka clenched her fist and silently resolved never to give in to such hatred and bitterness again.

_Forgive me, Akatsuki, forgive me! I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but no matter what happens, I promise you, I will play my part in ending this feud once and for all! _

_

* * *

_

Akatsuki woke hours later, aching and exhausted. Rima bent over him with concern, trying her best to heal as many wounds as she could manage. Gasping for breath, Akatsuki released some sort of choke and jerked upright.

"Where's Ruka?"

"Whoa, Akatsuki! Calm down!" Rima ordered, pushing him down firmly onto the ground. "You've sustained severe injuries; you shouldn't even be conscious yet. Lie still."

"Ruka…" Memories struck his head like lightning. Gasping with outrage and shock, Akatsuki forcefully sat up again.

"Akatsuki, stop it!" Rima snapped. "Ruka's just inside the building, safe."

"No!" Akatsuki snapped in return. "She was taken by the Shigas! I saw her! She's a captive now, and it's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Rima demanded. "I told her to…"

"Rima, I saw her!" Akatsuki interrupted. "There's no time to waste! I have to go after her and…"

"Not at this rate. Will you calm down and let me heal you first?"

Forcing himself to obey Rima, Akatsuki lay down again, feeling his healing abilities returning to him at last. Gradually, the pain left him, as he and Rima worked together to heal his injuries. Nodding thanks to Rima, Akatsuki sat up again.

"I need to go after Ruka," Akatsuki announced firmly. "The Shigas have taken her captive. There's a huge possibility she'll be killed or tortured to death. Rima, go report to Kaname-sama or Ichijou-sama. If you can't find them, speak to Chairman Cross. Go now. I'm going after Ruka. I know where to find the high-born Shigas." Akatsuki cautiously rose to his feet, leaning against a nearby tree for support.

"You're taking things too quickly," Rima said sensibly.

"I have to save Ruka," Akatsuki said, as though he hadn't heard Rima. He was already bending down to retrieve his bloodstained weapons, ignoring his spinning head. "Rima, go now. This is more serious than you'll know."

"Akatsuki, I…"

"Rima, GO!" Akatsuki bellowed, losing his patience. Seeing the building fury and determination in his eyes, Rima no longer protested, but hastily scuttled away, back to the dorms. Without even thinking to take a break, Akatsuki sheathed his sword into his belt and strode away down the garden, all thoughts focused solely on the Ruka, the one girl he loved, more than himself.

_Hold on, Ruka, wherever you are! No matter what happens, I will find you, regardless of how long it will take. Hold on! _

**Yeah, managed another chapter today!!! This is DEFINITELY the last one, OK? To all my reviewers, a big fat THANK YOU goes to all of you! **


	14. Confrontation

Much to Akatsuki's dismay, his own feet proved to be his only form of transport. There was no car around for him to drive, and not a single cab driver agreed to take him to the Shigas' residence, for bizarre reasons Akatsuki could not think of. With no other option available, he was forced to half-walk, half-run over to his destination.

It took him more than an hour and a half to get there. By the time he had arrived, he was drenched in sweat and his old bloodstains. He didn't notice, of course; such trivial matters were not worth thinking about when the one he loved was in danger.

Panting with exhaustion, Akatsuki rang the doorbell, wiping away his sweat. Keeping calm was getting harder by the second. If Ruka had been injured or already killed…Akatsuki did not think he would have the self-restraint needed to not strike down every Shiga in sight.

The door was finally opened slightly by a young maid clad in black and white. Instead of greeting Akatsuki first, as she should have, she looked him up and down, taking in with surprise the sight of his tall, bloodstained, sweat-soaked figure. Akatsuki didn't blame her; he knew he must have been quite a sight, with his usually clean garments half-torn and drenched with red and clear liquids and his hair wild and unkempt.

Hastily remembering her manners, the maid bowed politely and pulled open the door further to allow Akatsuki to enter. Lightly flushed, she said, "Greetings, Akatsuki-sama. Have you come to meet Akemi-sama?"

From further inside, a sweet voice called out, before Akatsuki could answer, "Doesn't matter. Whether he's here to see me or not, I wish to speak to him."

"Of course, Akemi-sama. Akatsuki-sama, please come in."

Akatsuki entered awkwardly, keeping alert every second. The maid shut and locked the door and took herself away silently to fetch Akatsuki some refreshments.

Akemi Shiga sat on a couch opposite Akatsuki, still clad in her pink kimono adorned with red roses. With her legs crossed gracefully and her arms draped across the arm rests, Akemi looked the perfect picture of innocence and yet, power at the same time.

"Greetings, Akatsuki-kun. What an unexpected pleasure to meet you here." Akemi smiled her charming, seductive smile. "Though I think your condition is less than pleasurable. What have you been doing?"

"I'm here for Ruka Souen. Where is she? Don't you tell me the Shigas were not responsible for her abduction!"

"Have you any proof?" Akemi enquired coolly.

Akatsuki reached into his pocket and pulled out a large silver brooch engraved with a peculiar insignia. "This was taken from one of the cloaked figures who came after Ruka. The sign of the Shiga clan. Where is she, Akemi?"

"For goodness' sake," Akemi sighed, shaking her head ruefully, "go and get a shower and change those clothes of yours. I'll tell my maid to get you a fresh set of garments. You look worse than a beggar. And the scent of your blood is most…disturbing."

"I'm not here for a formal audience!" Akatsuki snapped. "Where is Ruka?!"

"Akatsuki-kun, don't forget who I am. You're a guest in this house, whether you think so or not. And guests in my household are expected to present themselves with dignity. Ruka, for your information, is not in immediate danger. She's neither dead nor hurt. Maki!"

The maid who had opened the door for Akatsuki immediately came running. "Akemi-sama?"

"Go get Akatsuki-kun some clean clothes, and take him to the bathroom."

"Yes, Akemi-sama. Akatsuki-sama, will you please follow me?"

"Akemi, I've not come here for a chat, or as a guest. I'm only here for Ruka! Where is she? Tell me, or I will forget you are my fiancé and a lady! Where is Ruka?" Akatsuki roared.

Akemi barely seemed to register Akatsuki's rage. "I'm not speaking to you while you stay in that condition. If you wish to speak to me about Ruka, go get a bath and get into clean clothes. If not, I'll simply sit here in silence. I've already said Ruka is not in danger."

Red-faced with fury, Akatsuki forced himself to follow Maki upstairs into the bathroom. Maki vanished for several minutes and soon returned with a folded, long-sleeved shirt of pale blue, a towel and long black pants. Akatsuki grabbed the clothes and towel from her, slammed the bathroom door shut, and spent barely five minutes washing off his bloodstains and sweat. Not caring if he ripped the clothes, Akatsuki toweled himself at top speed, forced on the garments like a manic, tearing more than just a few threads and strode downstairs.

"Where is Ruka, Akemi? I expect an answer right now."

"Ah, much better now, Akatsuki-kun." Akemi eyed her fiancé up and down without shame. "Now, perhaps, we can conduct a conversation civilly. Sit here next to me."

"I'm happy standing."

Akemi shrugged. "If you insist."

"Where is Ruka?" Akatsuki demanded, for the sixth time. "I'm losing my patience. Answer me!"

"In prison," Akemi replied simply. "At my command, of course. Don't give me that look; I've no intention of physically abusing her. She's not even received a single beating, so don't worry."

"Akemi, putting her into prison is not going to make things any better!" Akatsuki snapped. "She's not responsible for what has been done to your parents. It's time we end this feud once and for all. Let her go."

"You still love her after what she's said and done to you?" Akemi said scornfully.

Akatsuki's eyes narrowed dangerously. "How could you have known about _that_?" he hissed.

"Why don't you try guessing?"

Akatsuki's narrowed eyes widened with shock, as sudden realization struck him. "_You're _the spy who's been watching us all this while? You're the one who's been telling the hunters where to find Ruka the moment she was out of the Institute. Akemi, you monster!" Akatsuki's voice rose loud enough to bring down the ceiling on them both. "You were the one responsible for the attempted murders of Ruka! How dare you?!"

Akemi laughed, a high, piercing, insane laughter. "Now you know, don't you, Akatsuki-kun? Took you a fair bit of time to figure it out, eh?"

"I should have known all along! I've heard before that you can speak mind-to-mind with animals and people, no matter how great the distance. Oh, what a fool I've been! To think the spy has been in our very class all along!" Akatsuki roughly tore the engagement ring off his finger and hurled it at Akemi's feet with full violence. "You can keep that ring, for all I care! I'm not your fiancé anymore, Akemi! Don't refer to me as 'Akatsuki-_kun_'anymore! From now on, you can be nothing but my enemy!"

Akemi rose from the couch and walked forward to face Akatsuki. She was a tall woman; she almost reached Akatsuki's nose. In a voice suddenly thick with fury, she hissed, "It's not for you to decide whether or not to be my fiancé anymore! Our seniors made the decision for us a long time ago! It's too late now to break it off. You _will _marry me not long after this, like it or not!"

"I will not!" Akatsuki exploded. "It's over, Akemi. I don't care what our seniors think. I will _not _marry you, and that's final! I'd rather die than marry the woman who tried to murder the one I love more than life!"

"Such romantic talk." Akemi lifted her eyes mockingly. "Well, Akatsuki-kun, regardless of what you think or want, it's too late to break off our engagement now. If it were possible for you to do that simply by saying it and tearing off your ring, I wouldn't have told you how I was involved in Ruka's life."

"Well, you have, and now that I know it, I will most certainly _not _marry you. You and our seniors can say what you like. I care nothing for your empty words. I cannot even think how on earth I actually agreed to marry you, all those years ago! I've been nothing but a blind fool, captivated by your deceptive beauty. It's over. And I mean it. Let Ruka go now!"

"Akatsuki-kun, you're asking me the impossible. Ruka's not going anywhere. She will pay the price for what her parents did to mine. Nothing you say or do will change my mind."

Akatsuki raised his hand high, his eyes blazing with blind fury. Akemi gazed back levelly at him, unperturbed. His hand shook with a visible effort not to let it descend on her face; no cultured man would ever hit a lady.

Calmly, Akemi seized Akatsuki's wrist firmly, forcefully lowering his hand. Akatsuki's breath was harsh and uneven as he strove to regain his composure. White-faced, Akatsuki hissed, "I swear, Akemi, if you lay a finger on Ruka, I will forget you are a lady and personally strike you down myself."

"How heroic of you, Akatsuki-kun."

"You want the feud to continue?" Akatsuki said coldly. "You want more Kains, Shigas and Souens to perish, just because of your lust for vengeance? Is it your wish that we live on in war and peril? Is it?"

"I'm not interested in all that nonsense," Akemi replied casually, as if speaking about the weather. "I care nothing about how many Souens will perish. So as long as I'm alive, the war against them will continue."

"You're a fool, Akemi!" Akatsuki snapped. "As long as the feud continues, your _own_ life will be in peril. And so will Daiki's. The Souens know you're the one pulling the strings behind; they will never cease to hunt you down as long as this goes on. Daiki spends so much time with you. Do you want to see him die because of you?"

The mention of his name was enough to immediately turn Akemi's face ghost-pale.

"You see?" Akatsuki said softly. "You fear for his life, don't you? I know how long you've been in love with my cousin. For his sake, if not everyone else's, cease this madness and put the past behind you! Don't let it consume you, the way it almost did to Ruka."

"Don't mention that bitch's name to my face," Akemi returned coldly.

"Call her that again, and I may fail to stop myself from striking you."

"Enough!" Akemi snapped. "This conversation is starting to bore me to death. Go now, Akatsuki-kun. Get out of here. Don't make me call the guards to remove you by force."

"I want you to release Ruka first before I go anywhere!"

"You heard me. Get out of here. Ruka will stay in prison as long as I wish." Akemi's lips rose in a cruel smile, and Akatsuki could bear it no longer.

"Filthy monster!" Akatsuki's voice rose to a shriek. Blinded by incontrollable rage, Akatsuki raised a fist and brought it down, hard.

Guards came running immediately. Before Akatsuki's fist could hit its target, one of them seized his wrist and wrenched his arm behind his back, nearly cracking his bones. Akatsuki cried out with pain, gritting his teeth as he struggled to break free. Before he could summon any fire, another guard raised a rod and struck Akatsuki across the shoulders with it. Blue sparks fizzled, and Akatsuki could not stifle a groan as he felt the anti-vampire weapon suppressing his powers. Inwardly, he cursed everything: Akemi, the guards, the Shigas, himself most of all for doing such a poor job of protecting Ruka.

"What do we do with this beast, Akemi-sama?"

"Maki will show you where to put him," Akemi replied. "This man is still my fiancé, so treat him well. Do not, under any circumstances, abuse or starve him. He is to be treated in the same way I am, simply with less luxury. Akatsuki-kun, I hope you have a pleasant stay in your prison. Perhaps by the time I release you, you'd have understood you are in no position to annul our engagement. You _will _marry me, and I will ensure your beloved is there to watch us. Guards, take him away."

"Akemi!" Akatsuki struggled like a madman, but was still no match for the guards, who had strength beyond anything Akatsuki could imagine. Frantic as he was, he could do nothing but let himself be dragged away to prison.

_Forgive me, Ruka! Looks like I won't be there to protect you anymore! _

**Yeah!!! Only 1-2 chapters more, and this story will be DONE!!!! To all my reviewers, a great big thank you again! **


	15. Sacrifice

Ruka remained in prison for the next two days, alone. There was little else she could do but sit and ponder, thinking of ways to escape and end the feud. She no longer dared to even hope that Akatsuki would come to save her. She had seen the way he had been beaten up by her captors, just because of her. She had rejected and hurt him, yet he had returned faithfully to defend her again. It broke her heart just to think about how hurt he must have felt.

That afternoon, Akemi seemed particularly disturbed. She repeatedly paced around the room, and would not be calmed. Daiki, her faithful lover, the only one who seemed to understand her, sat on a couch nearby, his face a mask of calm. Quietly, he asked, "What's wrong, Akemi-chan?"

"I've heard news from my animals that the Souens are planning a brutal attack on us," Akemi muttered. "Today. Seems they have enough information to know where we've living now. I know what they're like. Until we're all dead, they won't be satisfied."

"Seems to me unless _they're _all dead, you yourself won't be satisfied."

Akemi sighed. "You know me too well, Daiki-kun."

"Akemi-chan, listen to me. This will solve nothing," Daiki said gravely. "Not all the Souens are responsible for what happened to your parents. Many of them are good and peace-loving folk. Someone must take the first step towards peace, or this will never end. Surely you don't want this feud to continue for all the generations to come?"

Akemi frowned. "I'm only interested in protecting the Shigas and Kains. I couldn't care less what happens to the Souens."

"Then what will you do now?" Daiki asked quietly. "You already know the Souens are coming after us. What is your decision?"

"We will fight, of course." Akemi's voice allowed no room for argument. "I will summon all the Shigas and hunters I can and exterminate those Souens. The prisoners will all be taken out of prison and given ample protection. I need you to find all the Kains possible and tell them to be ready for battle."

"No."

"What?"

"I cannot support you in this. I will not permit more bloodshed to occur because you hate the Souens," Daiki replied firmly. "I can only support you as far as you do what is right and just. In this, I am against you. There is a peaceful way out of this; we just need to find it."

"Peaceful solution?" Akemi sneered. "The Souens don't know the meaning of that word. Are you on my side or not?"

"I need to go. Now, if you'll excuse me". Daiki's abruptness made Akemi blink with surprise. "I'm needed elsewhere. Goodbye, Akemi-chan. Think on what I've told you, and look into your own heart. Is this what you really want, a bloody, never-ending war?"

Daiki arose and departed, leaving Akemi alone in the room.

* * *

Daiki headed straight to the prison and went over to Ruka's cell. The Souen prisoner looked up with surprise as a guard unbolted the door for Daiki to enter. "What are you doing here again?"

"The Souens are coming here for a last, brutal attack on the Shigas," Daiki said, getting down to the topic straightaway. "I don't know if Akemi-chan knows this, but it seems they've come for you. The Souens must have found out you were Akemi-chan's prisoner."

Ruka paled at once. "What are we to do?" she gasped with horror. "Not more bloodshed! Can't something be done?"

"It's up to you now, Ruka-san. You're the daughter of the former Souen heads, aren't you? I'm sure the Souens will still respect you as such. Akemi-chan is planning to release the prisoners for the time being. Can't you do something? You're the one the Souens want to rescue; if they see you alive and well, they may not go ahead with the attack if you tell them to retreat."

"I don't think there's much chance of that happening. Why are you telling me this, anyway? You said you've given up on any hope for reconciliation."

"Perhaps. But that doesn't mean I'm just going to sit back when more killings are likely to occur. Please, Ruka-san. Akemi-chan wouldn't listen to me. You're our only hope now. Will you help?"

Ruka bowed her head, surprised at how quickly her chance to do something had come. "Of course, Daiki-san. If I can."

Outside, the noise level was increasing, as orders were barked out to release all the prisoners. Behind Daiki, a guard entered Ruka's cell, pointing a finger at Ruka.

"Akemi-sama wants you by her when the battle starts," he announced. "Come with me. I'm to take you to her now."

"What for?" Ruka demanded.

"Akemi-sama has told us nothing. Come along now, and you won't be hurt. She's given her word harm won't come to you if you submit to her."

"Go, Ruka-san. Do what you must," was all Daiki said.

Ruka flushed with anger. "You think I can do anything when Akemi wants me by her?"

"Akemi-chan said she won't harm you. Be strong, Ruka-san. You can do this. I will do my best to convince Akemi-chan not to resort to violence, if there's time left."

"Thanks." Ruka laid a hand on Daiki's shoulder and followed the guard out, her arm gripped firmly in his hand. She was immediately led to a huge but empty hall not too far off. Undoubtedly the place where the Souens would strike, she thought.

Where she would have to do anything in her power to stop the Souens from striking. How she wished Akatsuki could be by her side to guide her. He would know what to do, she knew. Now that she was alone, she felt so lonely and vulnerable and helpless.

Akemi strode in minutes later, in a plain shirt and long pants. Her face was cold and calm, as though the upcoming battle was nothing to worry about. Before Ruka could back away, Akemi was by her side, one hand gripping her arm with startling force. Ruka did not fail to notice the long knife sheathed in her belt.

"What do you want with me?" Ruka demanded.

"You can be my shield. Simple, really. You'll be more useful in this battle than you'll know."

"I'm not your pawn, Akemi."

"I didn't say you were. I simply said you would be my shield. Nothing more."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruka enquired coldly.

"You'll see, Ruka. You'll soon see."

_I don't think I want to see at all! _

Before long, hunters, Kains and Shigas poured into the hall, with a whole variety of weapons. Ruka swallowed nervously, trying to drive away the images that kept popping up into her head: images of blood and death. Daiki clearly expected her to do something. But what was she to do?

"Good. We are all assembled and ready, then," Akemi said coolly. "Remember, the Souens can only be our enemy. We are all united in this. Today, the Souens will pay for all their crimes against in blood!"

A deafening cheer arose from the Shigas and Kains. Ruka held herself very still, trying to display her growing fear. Her only relieving thought was that Akatsuki was not amongst them.

"Akemi-sama! They're here! The Souens and the hunters are here!"

_Be brave, Ruka. Be brave. Do what you must. This is your chance to compensate for all your ill deeds in life! _

There was very little time for Ruka to muster up any calm. The doors were flung open, and then the Souen clan, along with a whole gang of hunters, was pouring into the hall like water. Ruka's breath quickened in her chest; she did not feel in the least bit ready to do anything heroic. Within minutes, the Souens and their hired hunters were all in position, weapons pointed straight at the Kains and Shigas.

"Stop!" Ruka roared. "Nobody shoot!"

"Ruka-sama! It's alright!" one of her clan members called out. "We heard news from the Cross Institute that you were being held captive. Don't worry, you'll be free today. Step back and let us finish off these brutes."

"No!" Ruka snapped sharply. "There will be no bloodshed here. Not anymore. The feud ends today!" She shoved Akemi behind her, using her own body as a shield.

"Ruka-sama, please! You would protect the one who held you captive? Step away, let us finish her."

"I will not. Leave Akemi alone. I said there will be no bloodshed here. Will you just listen to me first?"

One of the Souens turned a deaf ear on Ruka and moved swiftly to the side, pointing a gun straight at Akemi. Detecting the movement, Ruka automatically pounced hard on Akemi, knocking her to the ground in the nick of time. The gunshot went awry, striking a pillar behind them. Despite the deafening noise, Ruka managed to hear Akemi whisper, "Why? Are you mad? Why would you save me?" Her blue eyes were wide with utter shock and disbelief.

"There'll be no bloodshed here," Ruka hissed, rolling aside. "Stay down, Akemi. Don't move." Rising carefully, Ruka stood over Akemi protectively, spreading out her arms.

"Cease the shooting!" she commanded. "Enough people have been killed all these years. It's time we end this all today. If you want to shoot, shoot me, and me alone. If my death can somehow bring peace, I'll be happy to die. No-one else need perish."

Murmurs of shock ran throughout the hall. Ruka held herself steady, her heartbeat surprisingly calm and regular. Her face betrayed no sign of fear or hesitation. Facing the Souens, she said loud and calm, "Put down your weapons now. As the daughter of your former leaders, I command you not to shoot anyone. War leads to war, hatred leads to hatred. Is it so hard to put the past behind and walk forward?"

Behind, someone furiously hissed, "They tried to kill Akemi-sama! How dare they?"

"I say we end this all today, indeed!" Behind Ruka, one of the younger Kains pointed his gun straight at the Souens, his hand steady and strong.

"No! Don't shoot! DON'T SHOOT!!!" Akemi screamed wildly, noticing that Ruka was directly in the way. "RUKA, GET DOWN NOW!!!"

Too late. The trigger was pulled, with Ruka still standing tall and straight in front of the Souens. Akemi screamed aloud with terror, her voice echoing around the hall eerily. Unable to dodge, Ruka felt her life flashing in front of her face. Her parents' death at the hands of a long and horrific feud, herself weeping each night for years after that. Rima and her kindly Touya family. All her friends at the Cross Institute: Kaname, Seiren, Takuma, Rima, Senri, Hanabusa. Most of all, Akatsuki Kain, Akatsuki whom she knew she had loved all along. How she wished she could see him one last time…

The sudden smell of blood clogged up Ruka's nostrils. Red liquid spattered her garments. There was no pain, no feeling of death for her. The blood was not her own.

"AKATSUKI!!!" Ruka's scream was even louder and shriller than Akemi's. High, wild, inhuman, it tore her throat and lungs like a knife. Ice-cold, ghost-pale with a terrible grief, Ruka felt herself slipping out of Akatsuki's arms, falling onto her knees. She could not even summon enough strength to hold Akatsuki.

"Ruka…I love…I love…" His eyes blank and staring at nothing, Akatsuki released a single sigh and toppled onto the ground, blood spewing from his chest.

**Ho ho!! Cliffy, huh? Will Akatsuki live or die? **

**Thank you, all reviewers! Please continue reviewing! **


	16. Reconciled

Ruka screamed again as Akatsuki struck the ground, drenched in his own blood. Her throat burned like fire as she bent down to examine Akatsuki's injuries. The gunshot had struck him fully in the back and left his chest, leaving a huge hole there. Ruka had never seen such an injury before; she doubted any of them could heal something so severe.

"Akatsuki, don't die!" Ruka sobbed, finally mustering up enough strength to bend down and raise him, supporting his limp head on her shoulder. He was so cold, so still. "Akatsuki, I'm sorry! I don't deserve to live at the cost of your life! Please…don't die…"

Shaking with horror, Akemi and one of the Souens ran over to Akatsuki, gasping at the sight of his wound. In a shadow of a whisper, Akemi said, "This wound may take his life. Something as deep as this cannot be self-healed. The magic in the gun would undoubtedly suppress Akatsuki-kun's healing powers."

"Ruka-sama, you have to let him go," the Souen said gravely. "A wound like this is most certainly fatal. None of us can do anything. You must let him go."

"No!" Ruka protested shrilly, her tears watering Akatsuki like rain. "I will not! He died to – to protect me, although _I _should have been the one to die! Akatsuki…please don't die…I love you more than anyone else…" Clutching Akatsuki to her tightly, Ruka wept until her eyes threatened to detached themselves from their sockets. Her tears dripped onto Akatsuki until he was half-soaked with salt water.

"Ow. Ruka, you're drowning _and _suffocating me."

Still weeping, Ruka looked down at Akatsuki with blurred eyes. Somehow, although none of them had noticed it, the wound on his chest had closed up completely as though it had never been there at all. Filled with awe and shock, Ruka murmured, "How can this be? That wound should not have been able to heal like this!"

Akatsuki managed a weak smile. "I don't know. I was fading fast, that was for sure. All I saw was darkness. But then, I heard your voice calling to me from far away. I felt something warm and wet dripping onto my chest, and then somehow, the pain was gone. Maybe your tears somehow possess healing powers. I guess we'll never truly know." He reached a cautious hand towards his chest. "Ruka, why are you crying? I thought you hate me for what my parents did to yours."

"I was wrong," Ruka sobbed. "Forgive me, Akatsuki. I was a blind, cruel-hearted fool who only saw what I wanted to see. I had no right to do to you what I did. I'm so sorry." Guilt wrung out yet more tears from her swollen eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive," Akatsuki whispered, reaching out a hand to wipe away her tears. Akemi and the Souen were already retreating politely. "It's _I _who must beg your forgiveness, for not telling you the truth earlier. I let you feel betrayed and alone and – and…"

"Akatsuki, stop blaming yourself for everything. I was the one in the wrong all along; you were the one who did the right things. You're not responsible for all those terrible things that happened. Forgive me."

In reply, Akatsuki seized Ruka around the neck and pulled her closer to him, kissing her passionately. Even if the whole world had been watching them, he couldn't care less. Ruka sighed against his lips and pulled Akatsuki closer, her tears dripping onto his face. Their lips met and parted, met and parted desperately until they were as swollen as Ruka's tear-stained eyes.

Behind, the Kains, Shigas and Souens looked on in complete silence, their arms hanging loosely by their sides. It had never occurred to any of them before that a Souen and Kain could love each other. Shame painted their cheeks a bright red.

"Akatsuki, are you alright now? Does your chest still hurt? Maybe you should go to an infirmary for treatment."

"Nah. I'm fine, really." Supported by Ruka, Akatsuki rose to his feet very slowly.

"I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me," Ruka murmured, clinging onto Akatsuki as if she could never let go again. "For so many years, you've protected me faithfully, and then, even after my cruelty to you, you were still willing to sacrifice yourself to save me. Why?"

"Because I've always loved you," Akatsuki replied simply, his arms still protecting her from the world. "Your words and slap hurt me, that's for sure, but I still could not stop thinking of your safety. I'd never regretted doing what I did."

"You could have got yourself killed!"

Akatsuki's smile was far too hard to read. "I didn't have time to think of that. All I saw was you in the way of the gunshot, and I knew I had to do something fast. I had no time to think of my own life."

"I owe you my life for that," Ruka said, burying her head in Akatsuki's chest.

"No. You owe me nothing. Don't mention that again. I'm just glad you're safe. That's all that matters. Ruka." Akatsuki bent his head and touched his lips to her forehead, and Ruka sighed with pleasure, feeling as thought they were alone in the world with no-one else to interfere.

Someone cleared his throat near them. Akatsuki's eyes widened, and he immediately tightened his arms around Ruka, turning his back on the man.

"Akatsuki-kun, it's alright. This is over. There will be no more fighting anymore." It was Akemi who spoke, in a quiet, constrained voice. "Akatsuki-kun, I must ask you, how did you know to come here?"

"My instincts led me, I suppose," Akatsuki replied stiffly, still not quite trusting Akemi. "Once I was freed from my prison, my only destination was where Ruka was. My feet led me here; I guessed this was the place where the battle would be. Ruka, did Akemi hurt you in any way?" Akatsuki carefully pitched his voice to be heard only by Ruka. "If she has…"

"No. Not at all," Ruka interrupted hastily, hearing the tone of his voice. "Really, Akatsuki, I'm unhurt. Thanks to you."

"Mmm," Akatsuki grunted. "Well, Akemi had better count herself most fortunate."

Akemi stepped forward slowly, her face pale and downcast. "Ruka, I owe you my deepest gratitude and apology. Nothing I say can thank you enough for what you've done for us. That you would protect me after…" Akemi's broke off, and a tear escaped her eye. She hastily wiped it away with a hand. "I'm sorry, Ruka. I'm so sorry. I never thought a single act of self-sacrifice could bring such – such repentance to my heart. Daiki-kun was right all along. I've been a fool and tyrant, thinking so much about my own hurt that I had no space to contemplate others. Ruka, I…I can't expect you to forgive me. I only want you to know that I understand now how wrong I've been." Tears flowed freely from her eyes and sobs racked her chest until she could no longer stand upright.

Ruka pulled away from Akatsuki's arms and surprised even herself by flinging her arms around Akemi, feeling her own tears wetting her face. "Akemi, I forgive you for everything you've done. I know what it's like to witness your own parents' murder and pain. For what my mother and father did to yours…I'm so sorry. I know Hitoshi-sama and Kazuko-sama were kind and noble people, and certainly did not deserve their cruel fate."

"Forget it, Ruka. That was not your fault. You'd have been even younger than me then. Don't apologize to me for that." Akemi and Ruka finally pulled away from each other, wiping away tears. Turning to Akatsuki, Akemi whispered, "Akatsuki-kun?"

"What is it?"

"About our engagement…it no longer needs to exist. I know who your heart truly belongs to. Our marriage can never be. Our seniors will understand." Akemi pulled off the ring from her finger, surveyed it for several seconds, and then released it onto the floor, as though her hands lacked the strength to grip it. "Go your own way. If you love Ruka, marry her. I can have no place in your heart."

Akatsuki flushed at the mention of marriage to Ruka, but maintained his cool composure. The tiniest of smiles spread across his face. "Thank you, Akemi. But you need not discard that ring." Akatsuki bent down to pick it up, placing it in Akemi's hand. "There's someone else who loves you as much as I love Ruka. Go to him. You are not all-evil, simply twisted on the inside; you deserve love and happiness as much as anyone else."

A smile blossomed across Akemi's wan face. "Then we part as friends?"

"Close enough."

"Thank you, Akatsuki-kun. Thank you." Akemi clutched the ring to her chest and bowed her head slightly. Straightening herself, she faced the Kains and Shigas and addressed them loud and clear.

"The feud is over," she announced, marvelling at how light her heart seemed now. "You have seen everything with your own eyes; one of the Souens here, Ruka-sama, almost sacrificed her life to protect me. And one of the Kains, Akatsuki-kun, risked his life to protect Ruka-sama. If such courage and love can exist between them, I do not think it would be too hard for you all to put aside the past and forget our old enmity. Enough blood has been shed on account of this feud. If we cannot part as friends, we can at least part as non-enemies. Put down your weapons, all of you. I will permit no more fighting anymore."

All three clans were quick to obey, even the Souens. Wide-eyed, they made haste to drop their weapons onto the floor.

"It's over now," Akemi went on. "From now on, there shall be no more massacres and murders amongst us. If anyone opposes this, let him or her step forward now and solve the problem peacefully."

There was nothing but complete silence, punctuated only by rapid breathing now and then.

"Then we are all agreed in this?"

A single _yes _arose from every individual.

Akemi smiled widely, the first sincere smile she had produced in more than ten years. "Good. We part as friends, then. Let there be no more hatred in your hearts anymore. The past is over; we have the future to live in. Don't make the same mistakes that I did. Not unless you want your children and descendants to grow up with hatred and fear and bloodshed."

Ruka returned to the safe haven of Akatsuki's arms again as people begin to break free and intermingle for the first time in generations. Handshakes and words of pardon were exchanged. Tears of sheer joy ran down her face as Akatsuki's arms closed around her. They had done it. Somehow, in that one moment of desperation and horror, she and Akatsuki had still managed to break the cycle of hatred and violence at last, in a single act of self-sacrifice. Love and courage had prevailed, triumphing over the hatred and darkness that had bound the Shigas, Kains and Souens for so long. Despite everything that had occurred in the past, they had still accomplished what they had vowed to do – in minutes.

"It's over, Ruka. We're safe now. Safe." Akatsuki's words were like rain on a summer day. "No more hatred, no more fear. You did it, Ruka."

"No. _We _did it, Akatsuki. You and I. We did what we vowed to do. Now we no longer have to live with such trauma and fear."

"Just as I hoped, beloved." Akatsuki kissed Ruka again, long and hard, and Ruka wound her arms around his neck, answering his kiss with passion and ardour. "And I am no longer betrothed to Akemi, so…"

Ruka blushed. "So?"

"I am free to marry whosoever I wish."

"I'm sure you'll find the right woman someday."

"I already have." Akatsuki's words were deadly serious. "Standing before me right now, in my arms, her eyes glowing brighter than the sun and moon and all the stars."

Ruka dipped her head to conceal the scarlet fire on her face. "I can hardly say I'm her. After all I've done to you…you still think I can fulfil such a role?"

"Of course. You've made mistakes, of course, but then, so has everyone else in this world. No-one is perfect. If you were, I hardly think I'd dare to be in your presence! No, you're perfect for me the way you are. Someday, Ruka, someday I hope you'll be by my side forever. As my wife."

"Is this a marriage proposal?" Ruka enquired softly.

"I suppose you can take it as one, if you like."

Around them, the crowd was starting to close in on them, evidently wishing to speak to Akatsuki and Ruka. Akatsuki smiled a rare smile, maintaining a protective arm around Ruka as endless expressions of thanks and guilt flooded their ears. Turning to each other momentarily, Akatsuki and Ruka grinned broadly, their eyes speaking silently for them.

_This is truly a dream come true! _

**Ok dokie, I've decided to put up just one more chapter plus a short epilogue, and then this will be over!!! Yeah!!! Sorry I took so long to update; I've had other important stuff to do. Thank you for your support, reviewers; please continue to give me feedback. **

**In regards to Ruka's tears healing Akatsuki, heh heh! That's an open-ended question; it's up to you to decide how it happened!  
**


	17. Happy Ending

With all the troubles cleared up at last, Ruka and Akatsuki returned to the Cross Institute together, in a car Akemi called for them, for it was too great a distance to walk back. When asked whether she would return to the Institute, Akemi replied that she certainly would. Akatsuki and Ruka were therefore obliged to keep quiet about Ruka's abduction; it was most fortunate Akatsuki had not mentioned Akemi's name to Rima before he had bolted.

"I'll see you two in a week's time or so," Akemi had said to Ruka and Akatsuki before their departure. "Sayonara for now."

Ruka and Akatsuki were immediately greeted by their friends from the Night Class with great enthusiasm and relief, for it had been several days since they had gone missing. Takuma immediately ran off to Kaien's office to inform him about their return. Their clothes, of course, bore no testimony to the ordeal they had been through, for their old bloodstained garments had been consigned to the fire, being beyond washing. Akatsuki now wore a purple shirt and long trousers given to him by Daiki, while Ruka had been given a pink and red dress by Akemi herself.

Question after question pestered them, much to their annoyance. Finally, much to their utter relief, Kaname came up and chased off everyone in his usual efficient manner, telling Akatsuki and Ruka to get to bed, for they looked terribly exhausted. Pallour and eye shadows coloured their faces, and they found it impossible to stop yawning.

"You two had better skip classes for a day or two," Kaname said gravely, studying the duo as they swayed on their feet. "After your rest, you'll need to report to the Chairman."

"Kaname-sama, there's no more trouble," Akatsuki replied. "Can't we just put everything behind us and forget it?"

"No," Kaname replied coolly. "The Chairman will be expecting you two to tell him why you both just vanished like that, without warning. It's too early to say if all your troubles are ended. I don't want our peace here to be interrupted. Hanabusa and Takuma have told me a fair bit about the feud between the Shiga, Kain and Souen factions. I have good reason to believe that Ruka's abduction is related to that feud. While Akemi Shiga remains in our class, do you think I can just let things go like that?"

"Sorry, Kaname-sama," Akatsuki hastily said, seeing the look on the pureblood's face. Fear and respect of the Dorm President automatically brought up nothing but obedience in him, and all the other Night Class students. "Of course not. Pardon me."

Ruka spoke up, not wanting Kaname to think that Akemi was still a threat to them. "Kaname-sama, if I may say so, Akemi is no longer a danger to any of us. We've all put the past behind us and have agreed to end the feud once and for all. War is out of the question."

There was something like a look of mild approval on Kaname's face. "Good," was all he said. "Go to bed now, then. Once you're up and ready, go to the Chairman's office." Kaname picked up a book again, indicating the conversation was over.

"Good day, Kaname-sama." Akatsuki took Ruka's arma and led her off to her room, before returning to his. He told Hanabusa to stay on guard outside Ruka's room, for he still could not let down his guard. Within minutes, both of them were asleep.  


* * *

Ruka awoke in the afternoon the following day, feeling refreshed and well-rested. Several meters away from her, Rima slept on like a log, her back turned on Ruka. Careful not awaken her roommate, Ruka fetched some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom.

She could not shake off the feeling that she was being shadowed by an unseen presence, but she felt no fear whatsoever. She knew it was most likely Akatsuki, loyal to her unto the end. Smiling a little, she entered the bathroom and took her time showering. Knowing she would not be able to sleep any further, she planned to head straight to Kaien's office and report to him.

As she emerged, she did not fail to notice a slight movement nearby, before it disappeared round the corner. Akatsuki, no doubt. Without bothering to call out to him, Ruka walked down the corridor, left the dorms, and, blinking against the sunlight which hurt her eyes, marched to Kaien's office.

"Oh, it's you, Ruka-chan," Kaien grinned, as Ruka pushed the door open. "Welcome back! Takuma-kun told me yesterday how you and Akatsuki-kun have finally returned safely! I am most pleased to see you alive and in one piece!"

"Yeah." Ruka managed a smile as she cast a glance at Zero Kiryu, the Day Class Guardian. "Are you busy with Zero right now?"

"This is about the report Kaname-kun said you would give me, right?"

"Yes."

"Come back in half an hour," Kaien replied. "I'm sorry, but I've got important business with Kiryu-kun right now, as you can see. Thanks, Ruka-chan."

"Of course, Chairman."

With nothing else to do, for she did not think she could stomach any food, Ruka decided to head to the school gardens and spend some time alone. However, being alone still did not seem like an option at all. Within minutes, she heard clear footsteps behind her, and then Akatsuki emerged, a dagger in his belt.

"Akatuki! You again? Still taking on that bodyguard role?" Ruka smiled, noting the weapon in his belt. "Didn't you yourself tell Kaname-sama that there's no more trouble?"

"In general," he replied calmly. "But that doesn't mean every single Kain and Shiga will be satisfied."

"So, you were the one following me around in the morning, even when I went to the bathroom?" Ruka guessed, eyes raised.

"Who else?"

Ruka could not stop herself from blushing. "Even to the bathroom...Akatsuki, you're overdoing things, as usual. I can't even get a private moment in the bathroom?"

"It's not like I went in there to ogle you. I remained outside, of course."

"Don't get ideas," Ruka muttered.

"Did I give you the impression that I'm a sick old man who needs to eye naked young girls in the bathroom?" Akatsuki enquired dryly, eyes raised.

"Well, at least our arguments aren't the same," Ruka sighed, turning round and slipping her arms around Akatsuki. "Except, you might want to talk about better things than naked girls in bathrooms."

Things had changed drastically between them; they could no longer maintain a simple mistress-bodyguard relationship anymore; not when they had confessed they loved each other. Akatsuki's arms automatically went around Ruka, drawing her close. Bending his head closer, he murmured, "I take it you want a moment alone in the garden?"

"Well, I _did_."

"I see." Keeping an arm around her shoulders, Akatsuki's other arm slipped itself around her legs, lifting her up with graceful ease and carrying her to the bench nearby, before seating himself on it, with Ruka snuggled close.

"I don't want you just as my bodyguard, Akatsuki," Ruka said softly. "You're more than that, I know. I want you by my side as a - a..."

"A friend?" Akatsuki finished.

"You know you're more than that," Ruka protested mildly. "Stop making fun of me for once. I meant what I said when I said I love you. I always have, and I always will. How can you just be a friend to me, after all you've done?"

Akatsuki stroked her hair gently, sighing with contentment. "You want me as your...lover, then?"

"Only if it sits well with you. I won't force you to love me."

"You needn't," Akatsuki replied, in his grave, deep voice. "I've always loved you, Ruka, even when you rejected me days ago. That hurt me, certainly, but I know perfectly well that was my fault, for not telling you the truth. It was nothing less than I deserved."

"As if!" Ruka retorted. "Akatsuki, can you please forget I ever said those things to you? I said it out of hurt and cruelty; I didn't mean it. If you can't forgive me for it, I..."

"Stop it, Ruka." Akatsuki cut her off sharply with a hard kiss. "I forgive you for everything ill you've ever done to me. I love you with all my heart; that will never change, regardless of what you say or do to me."

"To put it bluntly, I'm surprised you haven't got more lovers and girlfriends running after you," Ruka said, as Akatsuki pulled back at last. "Are you normally this generous with all girls?"

"Never been interested in them," he replied calmly. There was an almost flirtatious look in his eyes that made Ruka blush. "Until _you _came into my life."

"What's so special about me?"

"Do you have to ask such a question?"

Ruka grinned mischievously and laid her hand on Akatsuki's cheek. "So, it looks like everything turned out extremely well. Is it true Akemi will marry Daiki in the future? I heard rumours about them being engaged now."

"True." Akatsuki inclined his head. "My cousin might not be high-born, but he's still a Kain, and he loves Akemi."

"So we all get our happy ending in the end," Ruka smiled. "Akemi can marry someone she knows and loves, you're free to marry whom you wish, and I no longer have to worry about the feud."

"Indeed. You've done well, Ruka, to stop the feud on your own."

"Not alone. If you hadn't shielded me at that time, I wouldn't be alive now to enjoy any happy ending. We _both _did it together."

"Ah, enough talking, Ruka." Akatsuki wound his arms around Ruka and touched his lips to hers eagerly. Ruka entwined her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him, hard. "The Chairman will be expecting our report soon; we might as well spend some intimate time together now before we go."

With a contented smile on her shining face, Ruka snuggled up close to Akatsuki, eyes shut, listening to the happy sound of his heart beating.

**Yeah, the story's almost done! Just a short epilogue will complete it at last!!! **

**Please review, guys! I was rather sad to receive only two reviews for my previous chappie! **


	18. Epilogue

The years passed swiftly. The Souen, Kain and Shiga families, after generations of hatred and bloodshed, finally put aside their past and differences and learned to live in harmony. Massacres of the other clans existed no more. In time to come, people no longer even remembered that they had once been the bitterest of enemies.

After graduating from the Cross Institute two or three years later, Akemi Shiga married Daiki Kain, as they had always wanted to. Senri married Rima, Takuma married Seiren, Hanabusa married Sayori Wakaba, a human girl and Kaname married Yuki Cross, Sayori's best friend. Only the fate of Zero Kiryu remained uncertain, for he vanished from the Institute after the battle with Rido Kuran, and was never seen again in those parts. Yuki grieved for him bitterly, though she never gave up hoping that they would meet again someday.

Akatsuki, of course, was joined in marriage to Ruka, his soulmate. The two of them were seldom seen apart, and felt as if they lacked nothing. They moved into their own house given to them by the Kain family when Ruka became pregnant, and never missed the opportunity to visit their old friends from the Institute, who fortunately lived near enough. Akemi and Ruka remained close friends for the rest of their lives, and more than once expressed a wish for their children to grow up together. When Ruka's first child was born, a beautiful boy with his mother's brown hair and father's unusual eyes, Akemi, then pregnant with her first child, was the first one to pay Ruka and her husband a visit. When Akemi's son was born months later, Ruka repayed the favour and visited the proud mother a week after her son's birth.

But, despite the peace and harmony that reigned, Ruka, Akatsuki, Akemi and Daiki never once forgot the feud that had once threatened everyone. As their children grew old enough to comprehend darkness and hatred, the four of them made it a point to recount the past to their children, subtly warning them never to make the same mistakes as their parents and grandparents. Akemi and Ruka's children laughed off the thought that they could ever be enemies, but deep down, Ruka and Akemi knew they had taken the story seriously enough.

"Well, Ruka," Akatsuki said to his wife one early morning, as they sat together on a couch in their house, their two children curled up in bed, "it's getting late now. Perhaps it's time we sojourn to our bed."

"Of course." Ruka laid a protective hand over her slightly bulging belly. Eight or nine years after her marriage to Akatsuki, Ruka now carried their third child in her womb already. "Shall we?" Made slightly clumsy by her extra weight, Ruka rose carefully, supported by Akatsuki.

Akatsuki bent his head to kiss his wife and lifted her in his arms, carrying her away to their bedroom.

* * *

**~THE END~ **

**Yeah!!! My first long VK fic is FINISHED!!! I've really enjoyed writing this; hope you guys liked it too! Please review and tell me what you think. I may come up with more fics in the future. Toodles, guys! **


End file.
